Fama o hermandad
by Solenaru
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es cantante y modelo. Su tranquila vida en Estados Unidos se dará vuelta con la llegada de su controlador hermano / Una historia de amor entre hermanos, los cuales lucharan para poder encontrar sus caminos, juntos o separados. Itasasu / Yaoi / Lemon / Posible Mpreg / Romance / Celos de Itachi / Mundo del espectáculo.
1. Capitulo 1: La fama

**Hola, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Esto es Itasasu (yaoi) Es sobre la fama, la familia, el amor y el odio. Espero que les guste.**

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

 _ **Capítulo 1: La fama.**_

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

 _ **—La fama no lo es todo, Sasuke… algún día lo entenderás, cuando puedas poner tus pies sobre la tierra. —dijo un joven de cabello negro y mirada fría—. Hasta que no lo hagas, no vuelvas, tonto hermano menor.**_

Sasuke Uchiha despertó. Una suave transpiración cubría su delgado y atractivo rostro. Su cabello negro y lacio, lucia en estos momentos despeinado y un poco húmedo.

Lentamente se sentó en la elegante cama blanca y miro hacia su costado, donde estaba la mesa de luz negra con líneas plateadas; el despertador marcaba las seis de la mañana.

Maldijo internamente aun bastante adormilado, sabiendo que hoy era sábado y no tenía colegio, pero también entendiendo que no podría dormir ni aunque lo intentara diez veces. Gracias a aquel sueño que era en parte realidad. ¿O tendría que llamarlo pesadilla?

Sasuke se puso de pie tamborileando torpemente hacia el baño, que estaba en la segunda puerta al lado de la cama. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue tocar unos botones para que la bañera empezara a llenarse de agua caliente, mientras este iba hacia el inodoro a orinar y maldijo nuevamente al ver que no había levantado la tapa, que ya estaba manchada, hoy no sería su día, pensó tomando un poco de papel para limpiarla.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Ya cambiado con una remera azul, pantalones cortos blancos y unas zapatillas deportivas, estaba desayunando en la mesada de la cocina. Tenía un comedor aparte, pero se le hacia más fácil hacer todo allí. Además no era que estuviera con alguien, ya que vivía solo, casi solo, pero era lo mismo ya que su tío nunca aparecía.

Cuando estaba por darle el último mordisco a su tostada, su celular empezó a sonar. Sasuke arqueo una ceja, eran casi las ocho de la mañana, dudaba que su mejor amigo estuviera despierto a esta hora. Tampoco era que lo llamaran mucho, ya que no le pasaba su número a casi nadie.

Dejo su comida en el pequeño plato donde la había agarrado y tomo el celular. En su pantalla aparecía privado, lo cual significaba dos cosas, una que fuera alguna empresa para venderle algo o… su familia.

Trago saliva y atendió sin decir nada, del otro lado se escuchaba una respiración suave, nada más. Quiso colgar, sabiendo que no sería nada bueno decir hola, algo en su interior le gritaba que no hablara.

—¿Sasuke…? —preguntó una voz del otro lado de la línea. El muchacho cerró sus ojos, era su madre.

—Mamá… —dijo casi en un suspiro—. ¿Sabes que hora es? —preguntó este estando algo más tranquilo. Por lo menos no era su padre y mucho menos su hermano, quienes ya hacían dos años que no le hablaban—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Sasuke… ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó la calida voz de la mujer. Sasuke mordió su labio inferior, algo iba mal, lo sabía—. ¿Cómo esta todo por Estados Unidos?

—Bien… hace bastante calor. —respondió tomando jugo de naranja exprimido de su vaso—. ¿Qué necesitas? —volvió a preguntar dejando ya el vaso en la mesada.

—¿Estabas ocupado? Solo… quería hablar contigo. ¿Sabes que hoy se cumplen dos años desde que te mudaste? —el lo sabía perfectamente—. Y en un mes cumplirás dieciséis. ¿Obito esta ahí? ¿Cuida de ti?

Sasuke intento por todos sus medios no suspirar y si decirle a su madre si a todo, cuando sabía muy bien que su tío estaba más perdido que el mismo

—¿No quieres volver a Japón por tu cumpleaños? Podrías traer a Naruto y…

—Mamá., estoy muy ocupado aquí… el colegio, la banda, entre otras cosas. No me deja mucho tiempo, además padre no quiere verme seguramente… —y menos Itachi, pensó Sasuke encogiendo su corazón—. Si quieres… puedes venir tú.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Se preguntó, posando una mano en su frente, si su madre viera como vivía lo mandaría nuevamente a Japón. Se había mudado a sus catorce años porque gracias a su manager, una empresa había querido contratarlo para que hiciera comerciales en Estados Unidos, como también para que formara una banda junto con Naruto. La cual ahora era muy conocida, pero su padre se había aferrado que eso afectaría a la familia Uchiha, la cual era muy conocida. Aun así su madre había convencido a su padre, pero este nunca más le había hablado, como Itachi…

Su tío, Obito Uchiha, el hermano menor de su padre, había dicho que no había problema en que Sasuke fuera a vivir con el y durante medio año había estado todo perfectamente, pero luego este se había empezado a despreocupar por su sobrino. Claramente nadie de la familia sabía eso, pero Obito casi no iba a verlo y cuando si, estaba muy ocupado, ya que cuidaba las empresas de la familia que estaban en este país. Mientras que Sasuke también estaba ocupado en el colegio, la banda y secciones fotográficas, ya que aparte de cantar, era modelo.

—¿Sabes que tu hermano esta en Estados Unidos? —preguntó su madre con voz dulce, Sasuke entreabrió los ojos, estaba sorprendido—. Le dije que fuera a verte, pero sabes como es el… no me dijo nada, aun así capaz… te visita.

—Lo dudo, pero lo tendré en cuenta. —murmuró Sasuke cerrando su puño fuertemente, su hermano lo odiaba.

—Sasuke, quiero que arregles las cosas con Itachi… Los hermanos tienen que ser unidos. —Sasuke escucho una voz a lo lejos—. Lo siento, tengo que irme, prometo llamarte más tarde, atiende el celular… Y por lo de tu cumpleaños, trata de pensar que quieres de regalo y si quieres venir a Japón… Te extraño, besos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escucho el tono del fin de la llamada y ahora si, suspirando, se guardo el celular en su pantalón y salio de la casa iluminada y elegante para salir a correr.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en una plaza recostado en un árbol. Con su mano derecha sostenía un pequeño libro azul, mientras que su mano izquierda reposaba detrás de su cabeza. Tenía un aire despreocupado y sensual. Su vestimenta ahora era una camisa blanca abierta de par en par, dejando ver unos suaves músculos en su abdomen, unos pantalones negros de vestir y zapatos de cuero.

—¡Mira a la cámara! ¡Si, así… ahora quiero que sostengas una mirada casual…! —estaba diciendo el fotógrafo mientras seguía tomando fotos, las luces artificiales estaban detrás de este, haciendo que la piel de Sasuke fuera más nívea—. ¡Entra, Uzumaki!

Un muchacho rubio con el cabello en puntas camino hacia el moreno, eran casi de la misma estatura; piel dorada, ojos grandes y azules; una gran sonrisa amigable y tres líneas en cada mejilla. Esto lo hacia el muchacho más tierno del grupo, era el mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki había nacido en Japón, pero su padre era estadounidense y luego de sus trece años se había mudado a Estados Unidos junto a su familia, dejando que los mejores amigos se separaran. Luego de un año se habían reencontrado y habían formado la banda que su manager había creado.

—Quiero una foto de los dos enfrentados, mirándose. —dijo el fotógrafo mientras los muchachos obedecían, detrás en el medio estaba el árbol—. Muy bien… Ahora tu Neji Hyuga.

Un muchacho de cabello largo, marrón oscuro y muy lacio camino hacia ellos. Era el más alto de la banda; también apuesto y casi siempre llevaba una cinta blanca en su cabeza. Este era el baterista del grupo, ya que Naruto era el cantante principal y Sasuke el segundo cantante, quien además tocaba la guitarra.

—Ponte al lado de Naruto. Sasuke mueve tu cabeza hacia un costado —decía el fotógrafo señalando con su mano en varias direcciones—, Naruto a la cámara, Neji hacia arriba… perfecto. —los flashes empezaron nuevamente y por ultimo llamo a otro muchacho, que estaba de brazos cruzados esperando. —Shikamaru Nara, ponte al lado de Sasuke.

Era un muchacho delgado, con el cabello atado en una coleta, ojos pequeños y de mirada vaga. Era el pianista y siempre le molestaba hacer todo, pero aun así lo hacia. Los cuatro conformaban la banda Konoha, quienes de a poco iban conociéndose en el mundo.

—Ahora quiero que Shikamaru ponga un brazo en el cuello de Sasuke, como colgándose de el. Neji haz lo mismo… —el fotógrafo observo la imagen ante el, buscando el más mínimo detalle para que todo quedara perfecto—. Bien, esta muy bien. Ahora todos de perfil mirando hacia la cámara, si… así. —el fotógrafo se movía de un lado a otro, mientras sacaba varias fotos en otros ángulos.

—Que molestia hacer esto un sábado… —murmuró Shikamaru entre dientes para no salir mal en la foto.

—Vamos, es divertido. —objetó Naruto y todos sabían que era al único que le gustaba—. Cuando terminemos podemos ir a tomar un helado o comer ramen.

—Ni sueñes que comeré ramen con este maldito calor. —gruñó Sasuke cambiando de pose con la guía del fotógrafo—. Además no quiero lidiar con las fan.

—Tú nunca quieres lidiar con ellas… Son muy buenas personas, nos admiran… —estaba diciendo Naruto, pero dejo de hablar al ver como su manager los fulminaba con la mirada. Ninguno había entendido el estar quietos y silenciosos para una foto.

Cuando termino la extensa sección de fotos los muchachos entraron a una gran carpa armada para poder cambiarse. Agradecían que hubieran cerrado el pase a las personas en el parque, porque les hubiera sido muy difícil estar trabajando con los gritos de las muchachas. Dentro del lugar hacía aun calor, pero unos cuantos ventiladores facilitaban que no transpiraran.

—Vamos a… —comenzó Naruto, pero Neji lo interrumpió sabiendo lo que diría.

—Si salimos a tomar un helado nos seguirán las fan, que deben estar esperándonos, deberíamos ir en auto hasta otro lugar… —dijo Neji viendo que la carpa era más grande de lo que parecía. Esta tenía un pequeño camerino y unas subdivisiones con tablas blancas para que se cambiaran.

—Pero… en estos lugares dicen que sirven unos helados enormes… ¡Con gustos muy ricos y nuevos! —la cara de Naruto cambio a una perversa—. Además también hay gusto de dulce de tomate… —Naruto antes de entrar a una de las divisiones vio como Sasuke parpadeaba unas veces y sonrió de lado.

—Creo que podríamos intentar ir… —comentó este con un pequeño sonrojo.

Naruto sonrió triunfalmente, la comida favorita de su mejor amigo eran los tomates y si eso no lo hacia cambiar de opinión nada lo haría, lo sabía muy bien. Eran unas de las pocas cosas que podían convencer a Sasuke sin esfuerzo. Alabados sean tomates, pensó Naruto.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

La nueva heladería no estaba lejos del lugar y mientras salían de la plaza, agradecieron que los fan no estuvieran en esa salida. Aun así su manager se ofreció a llevarlos caminando, ya que tenían malas experiencias con las personas que los acosaban.

El manager era alto, de piel muy blanca y ojos amarillo dorado, que tenían forma de serpiente. Su cabello era largo y lacio, un mechón caía en su frente hasta casi su mejilla hundida; en si parecía una serpiente, con mirada divertida y su voz aterciopelada. Era apuesto, pero raro en muchas cosas.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó Shikamaru. Habían caminado ya tres cuadras y una suave capa de transpiración le cubría el rostro—. Hace mucho calor. ¿Por qué la camioneta no nos llevo?

—Porque los fan estaban al lado de esta, dudo que quieras que te sigan. —dijo el manager sin una gota de sudor. —¿Quieres agua?

—¿De tu botella? –preguntó Shikamaru incrédulo—. No, gracias Orochimaru… quiero vivir y tu tiendes a echarle droga a casi todo.

—Ya la necesitaras, cuando tengas que hacer conciertos todos los días… —y el hombre tenía en si razón, pensó Sasuke, pero no dijo nada.

Muchos famosos se drogaban para poder resistir más en sus conciertos, también en la calle, porque la fama era muy pesada cuando todos miraban lo que hacías y tenían que soportar aquello. Era algo natural entre la gente famosa, aun así estaba mal visto en publico. También estaban los que tenían todo y no les faltaba nada y esos eran los peores.

—¿Quieres decir que me drogare para poder tocar el piano? —preguntó Shikamaru arrastrando sus palabras, como si le costara hablar—. Si tuviera que hacer eso lo dejaría de hacer. Hay personas que lo hacen solamente porque les gusta, otras porque tienen todo y otras porque están presionadas… A mi no me importa ninguna de esas, si no lo puedo hacer no lo haré, si la gente quiere mirarme en la calle, que lo haga. No dejaré de ser alguien por otro.

Sasuke se quedo mirando al muchacho. No era que se llevaran como grandes amigos, el lo clasificaba como un compañero de banda; un amigo, pero hasta ahí. Aun así lo que acaba de decir lo había dejado pensando, eran sabias palabras, era lo que necesitaba decir el a su familia. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero quedo silenciado por el grito de Naruto.

—¡Ahí, es ahí! ¡Wooow esta muy lleno! —gritó Naruto jalando el brazo a Sasuke—. ¡Vamos por tu helado de tomate! ¿Habrá helado de Ramen?

La heladería era inmensa. Fuera del local, podía verse a los costados de la entrada, dos grandes estatuas a cada lado de helado de muchos colores. Dentro había muchas mesas llamativas, estatuas grandes de dulces, helados y galletas y un mostrador con muchos sabores para elegir. Todos agradecieron el fresco aire del local.

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamó Naruto con brillos en sus ojos—. ¿Pero porque tanta fila?

Sasuke vio que la cola de gente iba desde el mostrador hasta casi terminando el local. Claramente un día de calor y un local nuevo, tan llamativo como era este, iba a ser obvio que iba a ver gente.

Por lo menos agradecía que nadie se había dado cuenta quienes eran, no era que fueran sumamente conocidos, pero tenían su pequeña fama.

—¡Un momento! —gritó el rubio señalando en la mitad de la fila. —¡Hermano! ¡Deidara!

Un rubio de cabello largo y lacio se dio vuelta. Llevaba solamente una musculosa muy apretada, al igual que su pantalón negro corto y ojotas del mismo color. Era parecido a Naruto, salvo que era más alto y mucho más delgado.

—¿Qué haces aquí enano? —preguntó este viendo como Naruto se acercaba como un cachorro.

—¿Puedes pedirnos helado? Hay mucha gente y… —estaba diciendo, pero su hermano mayor le puso en dedo sobre sus labios.

—Haz la fila gusano… —sus palabras habían sido claras, precisas y dolientes para Naruto Uzumaki.

—¡Si serás… le diré a mamá que tienes guardado debajo de tu colchón unas revistas de…! —Naruto no pudo continuar porque su hermano le tapo la boca con su mano.—. Mmmmm

—Bien, bien… Escríbeme los gustos. —gruñó Deidara soltando a su hermanito—. Sasuke… —murmuro—. Hola… Sabes, hace un rato vi a tu hermano…

—¿Qué? —Sasuke se quedo quieto mientras intentaba asimilar esas simples palabras.

—Estaba en una empresa Uchiha, creo que es cerca de acá… Me llamo para que lo fuera a ver, pero estuve poco tiempo porque esta muy ocupado… ¿Por qué no vas a verlo? Creo que sería bueno… tu sabes… capaz hasta se arreglan.

Sasuke no espero un segundo más, aunque no quisiera ir, aunque odiara a su hermano mayor y aunque sintiera que si lo encontraba lo mataría a golpes para luego llorar, empezó a correr. No espero a que alguien lo detuviera, ni escucho los gritos de nadie detrás de él, solo corrió hacia la empresa que estaba a tres cuadras del lugar.

El golpe de calor lo azoto cuando salio a la calle, pero tampoco le importo. Solo corría contra el viento haciendo que su cuerpo transpirara más de lo habitual, mientras su cabeza no dejaba de pensar.

¿Acaso era casualidad? ¿Realmente podía ser que de las cuatro empresas que tenían en Estados Unidos, Itachi fuera primero a esta? ¿Y que justo el se encontrara a tres cuadras? Sasuke no creía en eso, pero aun así ahora era su única esperanza. ¿Qué haría al verlo? ¿Aguantaría otra vez más el ser ignorado por su hermano? ¿Aceptaría que Itachi Uchiha ya no lo quisiera? Cerro sus ojos mientras seguía corriendo, solo una cuadra más, se decía lentamente.

Cuando llego, vio frente a el un gran edificio. Arriba de todo estaba el emblema del clan Uchiha: la familia Uchiha. Este tenía forma de abanico, la primera parte roja y la otra blanca. Era conocida en Japón como mundialmente.

Las grandes puertas de cristal, era lo único que le impedía pasar, no era difícil dar unos pasos y que las puertas se abrieran electrónicamente, pero para el, si. Era esto y unos cuantos pisos lo que probablemente lo que lo alejaba de su hermano, quien seguramente estaba tan cerca… y tan lejos a la vez.

Camino lentamente por las escaleras para poder pararse frente a las puertas que daban su reflejo. No estaba tan cerca para que estas se abrieran y ahí podía verse con mucha claridad, amaba ese tipo de vidrio donde reflejaba el exterior.

Vio como no podía reconocer su imagen. Tenía cara de miedo y enojo, sus ojos estaban muy grandes y su cara más pálida que de costumbre, con una fina capa de transpiración. Su cabello levantado atrás en punta y con flequillo desmechado que le caía rozando sus ojos también en puntas, no estaba mal, pero tampoco bien. Dio un paso más y las puertas se abrieron.

Una suave brisa le acaricio el cuerpo, el aire acondicionado se sentía desde afuera y al entrar sintió que tenía mucho frío. Pensó entonces que lo mejor era darse media vuelta e irse, pero una mujer alta y atractiva apareció frente a el junto con un guardia de seguridad.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo…? —preguntó la joven, con una voz dulce y sonrisa encantadora.

—Hola… yo… estaba… —Sasuke no sabía que decir.

¿Soy Sasuke Uchiha heredero de esta porquería que gracias a ello mi padre y hermano no me hablan? ¿Soy un famoso que quiere conocer el lugar y porque no al líder, Itachi Uchiha? ¿Esta Obito Uchiha, lo estoy buscando? Sasuke trago saliva y se sereno. El no era así, el era frío, tranquilo… necesitaba relajarse para poder ser el mismo de siempre.

—Yo soy…

Un grito hizo que todos miraran hacia el ascensor que ya estaba abierto. Un hombre caminaba deprisa gritando a todos, parecía estar fuera de sus cabales y Sasuke lo conocía muy bien, era Danzo, la mano derecha de su padre.

—¿Danzo? —preguntó Sasuke casi en un susurro, el guardia de seguridad camino hacia el hombre para que se detuviera, pero este lo esquivo empujándolo.

La mujer alta también avanzo hacia este, pero Danzo totalmente desquiciado le pego una fuerte cachetada que la hizo caer de rodillas. Sasuke arqueando una ceja caminó totalmente molesto, podía ser frió e indiferente con las mujeres que la acosaran, pero no aceptaría que un hombre le pegara a una mujer, aunque esta se lo mereciera o no.

—¡Hey! —gritó Sasuke alzando sus brazos, obtuvo totalmente la atención del hombre—. ¿¡Qué te crees!?

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó este con un gruñido, Sasuke nuevamente arqueo una ceja, ¿por qué sentía se que había metido en la boca del lobo?

Lo primero que sintió fue como la pared se aproximaba a el. ¿O fue al revés? Sasuke vio como Danzo lo sostenía de su remera azul y lo elevaba unos centímetros del suelo, sus caras estaban casi pegadas y podía sentir el terrible alcohol que tenía el hombre encima.

—¿Crees que por ser un Uchiha puedes darme ordenes? ¡Mocoso! —Danzo le lanzo una piña al estomago. Sasuke cayó al suelo escupiendo saliva, intentando tomar el aire que se le había ido por el golpe.

Totalmente enojado, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y esquivo el siguiente golpe que iba hacia el en la cara, se alejo un poco más mientras Danzo lanzaba más golpes a diestro y siniestro.

El hombre estaba borracho, pensó Sasuke, pero aun así le había golpeado. Lo haría pagar por eso y rápidamente como cuando había practicado con Naruto, avanzo con mucha velocidad para dejarle un golpe corto, luego otro y otro. No iba a dejar que pudiera hacer nada, pero no todo era perfecto y cuando estaba por darle otro golpe, el hombre le había lanzado una patada que le había dado en la mandíbula. Sasuke cayo nuevamente al piso escupiendo sangre y gruñendo, estaba ya sacado de cabales.

Intento levantarse, pero Danzo había empezado a golpearle el estomago, por lo cual este había puesto sus brazos en modo protección y al recibir la tercera patada empezó a rodar hasta tocar la pared y levantarse. Cuando lo hizo pudo ver porque Danzo ya no daba más patadas.

Un joven de cabello negro, dividido a la mitad, con coleta y traje sostenía el brazo de Danzo. Este solo lo miraba a Sasuke y llevaba una mirada tranquila. Cuando el hombre dejo de forcejear lo soltó.

—No vuelvas a pisar ninguna empresa Uchiha, si lo haces llamare a la policía —su acento japonés era esplendido y era porque nada más y nada menos, vivía en Japón y se llamaba Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke—. Tú, sígueme.

Sasuke parpadeo varias veces al verse señalado con el dedo de Itachi, pero sin pestañar lo siguió dando una mirada rápida al lugar. Danzo ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el guardia, mientras que varias personas se habían reunido en el lugar para ver la pelea, lo cual cuando Sasuke estaba peleando, no se había dado cuenta.

Al entrar al ascensor, hizo todo lo posible para ponerse lo más alejado de su hermano que pudiera, este ya no lo miraba y Sasuke lo imitaba. El silencio lo incomodo, hasta que el ascensor hablo con voz mecánica que estaban en el piso numero diecisiete. Itachi salio de allí y Sasuke lo siguió tratando de no perderlo, porque caminaba muy rápido.

El lugar era blanco con tonos negros y verdes, gracias a las plantas. Había muchas salas con las puertas cerradas y la principal tenía grabada el nombre de Obito Uchiha. Itachi entro en esta, dejando que Sasuke pasara para cerrar la puerta.

Nunca había estado en la oficina de su tío y ahora entendía el porque, como casi todas, era aburridas, normales… ¿Acaso se esperaba que hubiera un payado en una oficina? Lo único apreciable era aquel escritorio de caoba y la vista. La ventana era muy grande y fuera podía verse con claridad todo, desde los grandes edificios hasta dos parques que estaban cerca.

Itachi se sentó en la butaca de su tío, mientras le hacia señas a Sasuke para que se sentara del otro lado, en una pequeña silla de cuero que no se parecía en nada en la que estaba Itachi, pero Sasuke sin rechistar le hizo caso.

No hubiera podido saber cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada. Si fuera por el, hubieran sido décadas, le incomodaba tanto, pero no quería desviar su vista, eso le haría sentirse muy inferior y eso que ya sentía que lo era.

Su hermano no había cambiado mucho, salvo que su cabello estaba más largo y sus ojeras un poco más pronunciadas. Sus ojos oscuros, como los de el, seguían siendo iguales, pero antes habían sido más dulces. Ahora Sasuke al verlos podía encontrar muchas cosas, pero no la típica amabilidad de el.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Itachi por fin rompiendo el silencio. Sasuke arqueo una ceja y recordó luego que se había peleado con Danzo, negó sin poder hablar—. Tienes sangre en la boca…

Sasuke pasó su mano por sus labios y noto que estaban algo hinchados y al mirar sus dedos, vio como estaban llenos de sangre, suspiro y hablo con voz ronca.

—Orochimaru me matara…

—Creo que por aquí había un botiquín… —murmuró para si mismo, levantándose para buscar en un armario blanco—. Acá esta.

Itachi lo abrió y saco de este alcohol y algodón, mientras preparaba lo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke se quedo mirando a su hermano, ahora que se daba cuenta, Itachi había crecido de estatura un poco más. Vio como este terminaba con su preparación y se acercaba a el.

Sasuke trago saliva al ver que Itachi se arrodillaba frente a el y lentamente, tomando un pedazo de algodón mojado con alcohol, se lo pasaba en el labio suavemente, como si fuese una pequeña rosa a punto de quebrar.

¿Acaso su hermano se había vuelto por fin loco? Pensó el menor viendo a los ojos del mayor, quien tenía una mirada extrañamente dulce. ¿Acaso era como antes? ¿Cómo cuando ellos querían? ¿Cuándo eran hermanos inseparables?

—¿Por – Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Sasuke nervioso y vio como la mirada dulce de Itachi cambiaba a la de antes.

—Porque estas lastimado… —respondió, como si fuera normal hacer esas cosas.

—¿Por qué Danzo estaba así? —Itachi presiono un poco más fuerte su labio, haciendo que Sasuke largara un pequeño quejido.

—Padre lo ha echado, ha estado robando a la familia… Así que si lo ves, aléjate. —claramente Sasuke podía o no conocer a su hermano, pero algo sabía, Itachi Uchiha era un hombre de pocas palabras—. Ya esta… ¿Te duele?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como la mirada de su hermano lo atravesaba por completo. ¿Por qué no podía quitarle los ojos de encima? ¿Por qué Itachi no lo dejaba de ver? ¿Y por qué se estaba comportando tan amable con el? Lo único que podía ver era como su hermano mayor lo observaba en silencio, a una distancia bastante corta. ¿Acaso era su imaginación y la distancia era aun más corta a cada momento? ¿Entonces podía también imaginar que la respiración de Itachi estaba aun más cerca? Quiso decir algo, moverse, apartar su mirada, pero no podía. Su hermano estaba frente a el, hipnotizándolo con su mirada.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo que hizo que Itachi se alejara hasta volver a sentarse en el sillón frente a Sasuke, ahora a una gran distancia. El Uchiha menor maldijo internamente, sacando su celular del bolsillo, suspiro al ver que tenía la pantalla rota, la pelea con Danzo había ocasionado esto.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Sasuke de mal humor contestando el teléfono.

—¿Acaso no me dirás si te vas corriendo como un idiota? –preguntó la voz de Orochimaru, Sasuke agradeció que en esa distancia Itachi no pudiera escuchar lo que decía su manager. —¿Es que se te han cruzado los cables? Pestañeo dos segundos y ya no estas… Vuelve inmediatamente o…

—¿Llamaste solo por eso? Adiós… —Sasuke estaba a punto de cortar, pero escucho como Orochimaru seguía hablando y poso nuevamente el celular en su oído—. ¿Qué?

—Que malos modales Uchiha, cuando te vea te educare.

—¿Tu y cuantos más? Orochimaru, si no tienes nada coherente que decir… ah… No creo poder hacer ninguna entrevista, porque tengo el labio partido, así que cancela todo, igual no iré si lo haces. —Sasuke alejo su celular al escuchar los gritos e insultos que decía su manager. Itachi arqueo una ceja, al parecer también lo había escuchado—. ¡No fue mi culpa, esta vez no! ¡Y no volveré, ya termine mi trabajo hoy!

Sasuke viendo que Orochimaru seguía con sus insultos, cortó la llamada y apago su celular guardándoselo en el pantalón, para luego ver a los ojos a su hermano, este estaba rígido como una piedra, como siempre.

Gracias a lo que había pasado recién, gracias a su manager tan _educado_ … se había dado cuenta que el antiguo Sasuke Uchiha había estado presente luego de la pelea. El niño dulce e idiota que le había creído y confiado todo en su hermano, pero ahora se encontraba el nuevo Sasuke, el muchacho frío.

—Itachi… —Sasuke afilo su mirada, su voz sonaba diferente—. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Dudo que sea por esta lastimadura…

—¿Era tu manager el que decía aquellas malas palabras? —interrogó Itachi ignorando a Sasuke.

—Yo pregunte primero.

—Yo segundo, ¿qué tiene que ver? Responde, soy tu hermano mayor.

—¿¡Ahora si me tratas como un hermano!? ¿¡Qué te crees!? —Sasuke se levanto de la silla haciendo que esta cayera hacia atrás. —Muérete, maldito bastardo.

—¡Sasuke! —habló Itachi, elevando un poco más su voz—. ¿Dónde han quedado tus modales? ¿Te recuerdo que tienes dieciséis años y yo veinticuatro?

—Vaya… y yo que pensé que no podías contar… te felicito hermano. –Sasuke arrastro y dijo con otra voz más divertida su última palabra—. Ahora… si quieres darme una lección o no se que… puedes guardártela.

—Sigues siendo un niño… —suspiró el mayor arrastrando su mano por su cara—. Pensé que habías cambiado…

—¿Cambiar? ¿Acaso te molesta como soy? ¿Acaso te doy asco? Ah… claro que si… ¿Si no como puede ser que durante estos dos años no me hayas dirigido la palabra? Igual no te preocupes, no me importas tu, ni padre. Por mi pueden irse al…

—Ojo con lo que dirás, Sasuke. —habló una voz neutral detrás de el. Sasuke se dio vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose con Obito y Fugaku Uchiha, su padre.

Este se quedo helado mientras su piel nívea iba palideciendo. Aunque en todo el lugar hubiese aire acondicionado y no fuera para estar en remera, ahora este tenía mucho, pero mucho calor.

—Siento mucho lo de Danzo, bien hecho Itachi por detenerlo. —Sasuke afilo sus ojos, siempre había sido así, hiciera lo que hiciera, el nunca recibía un "bien hecho" de su padre, pero si Itachi respiraba su padre lo felicitaba—. Mi vuelo se había retrasado.

—No fui yo, fue Sasuke. —comentó Itachi, lo cual Sasuke reconoció que su hermano siempre había estado intentando que su padre se fijara en el. Por lo menos eso no había cambiado, pensó.

Fugaku miro lentamente a su segundo hijo, de arriba abajo, su mirada siempre había sido fría y seria. Hacia ya dos años que no se veían y aun así este no mostraba ningún aprecio.

Su padre seguía igual que siempre, el cabello parecido al de Itachi, pero color marrón oscuro, unas pronunciadas ojeras y su piel apenas más oscura. Ahora tenía un poco más de arrugas en los costados de sus mejillas, pero estaba simplemente igual.

—¿Acaso no te gustan los trajes, Sasuke? —inquirió su padre, este miro hacia el piso, ahora iba a ser el momento donde el le encontraría todos sus defectos—. ¿Y por qué no peinas tu cabello en vez de tenerlo… parado? Deberías arreglarte un poco más… no por no estar trabajando en la empresa Uchiha tienes que ir así… no des mal ejemplo a la familia. ¿Acaso los padres de Uzumaki permiten eso? ¿Obito, acaso no estabas viendo esas cosas?

—Ah... verás... —Obito apareció detrás de Fugaku—. Hace como dos semanas que no puedo pasarme por casa… —este parecía más nervioso que Sasuke, su tío era parecido a Naruto en carácter como en el cabello, aunque tenía los rasgos Uchiha, piel blanca y ojos oscuros—. Hola, Sasuke, lindo peinado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Sasuke ha estado viviendo solo? —preguntó Fugaku bastante molesto.

—Es… buen chico, no hace nada malo, además sabe cocinarse… —una sonrisa nerviosa cruzo su rostro—. Cambiando de tema, ¿Tienes la llave de casa, Sasuke? La mía la perdí… —preguntó su tío rascándose la cabeza, Sasuke suspiro. El era tan inoportuno como siempre, busco en su otro bolsillo y no encontró nada—. No me digas que…

—También la perdí… debe estar por… el camino. —balbuceó Sasuke avanzando hacia la salida, era verdad, había perdido su llave, pero aun así, era una muy buena excusa para poder librarse de su padre y hermano—. Tengo que buscarla… así que…

—Detenten ahí mismo. —ordenó su padre, Sasuke trago saliva—. ¿Acaso son idiotas? Obito, te dije que la condición que Sasuke se quedara era que lo cuidaras y ahora van los dos y pierden la llave.

—Vamos Fugaku… Sabes que soy olvidadizo, pero Sasuke esta bien. ¿Verdad? —Sasuke asintió como un adulto aniñado—. ¿Ves? ¿Ahora porque no vamos a comer a un restaurante y charlamos todos alegremente? ¿Si?

—¿Acaso me tratas por idiota, hermanito? –pregunto Fugaku gruñendo—. La responsabilidad es algo muy importante en la familia, como en la persona. Si tiendes a no ser responsable de joven terminas… como tu Obito. Ahora, empaca tus cosas Sasuke, vendrás a Japón.

—¿¡Qué!? —Sasuke abrió grande sus ojos, no podía estar escuchando lo que escuchaba.

—No lo repetiré, hazlo o te irá mal. —su padre avanzo hacia la oficina—. Ahora Obito, muéstrame los papeles que descubriste de Danzo.

Sasuke se quedo mirando como su padre lo ignoraba completamente. Si antes pensaba que aquel hombre era frío, ahora sabía más que nadie que no tenía corazón. Su mirada fue a la de Itachi, quien lo miraba apenadamente, pero antes que este o alguien pudiera decir algo, dio media vuelta y se largo del lugar.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Ya era casi de noche cuando aun Sasuke caminaba desamparado por la calle. No sabía donde estaba y menos donde iba a ir, pero lo que si sabía era que no volvería a Japón solamente porque su padre lo obligaba.

Aquel hombre… era el ser más frió que hubiese conocido jamás y eso que el era frío, pero este… Lo superaba a grandes escalas. ¡Era su hijo! ¡Era su segundo hijo y lo trataba como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo! El único que tenía trato diferente era Itachi y solo porque seguramente era su primogénito, además que su hermano siempre le había hecho caso en todo. Sasuke en cambio, al parecer, era la oveja negra de la familia.

Sasuke recordó, que solo una vez su hermano no le había hecho caso. El debía de tener siete u ocho años e Itachi un poco más. Sabía que era adolescente y que en ese entonces su hermano mayor, luego de terminar la escuela, quería estudiar otra cosa que su padre se negaba en aceptar. Había sido una discusión muy larga y su hermano mayor casi se había ido de su casa, pero una noche Sasuke al encontrar a este llorando lo abrazo. Recordaba muy bien que le había dicho.

— _Hermano… te quiero. –Itachi se había quedado helado al ver como su pequeño Sasuke lo abrazaba y le decía aquellas dulces, fáciles y difíciles palabras—. No te vallas… yo me pondré muy triste._

— _Sasuke… solo por ti… solo por ti no me iré. —y un suave beso en sus labios había callado lo que iba a decir Sasuke._

Sasuke toco sus labios al recordar aquello. Cuando eran chicos era común para ellos darse esos pequeños besos, pero ahora que recordaba eso no le parecía nada normal, aunque seguramente fuera porque antes era inocente y ahora… ¿Seguía siendo inocente? Suspiro, nunca había besado a nadie y no quería. Nunca le había agradado ninguna chica y no era de dar besos porque si. ¿Acaso su primer beso había sido con su hermano? Suspiro arrastrando sus dedos por el puente de su nariz, estaba loco.

Su celular empezó a sonar, este lo saco rápidamente y vio que en su pantalla aparecía la imagen de su hermano mayor, con un traje de vestir y con letras que decían Itachi Uchiha. Se quedo un rato parado sin poder caminar, viendo la pantalla, luego como si fuese algo que si o si debía hacer, atendió el celular.

—Diga. —su voz era monótona, muy diferente al suave calor de esa noche.

—Sasuke… ¿Dónde estas? —preguntó la voz de su hermano, parecía preocupado.

—No se… en un vecindario. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿No sabes? Dime la dirección y te pasare a buscar.

—¿Acaso sabes andar por Estados Unidos? —pregunto incrédulo Sasuke, dando una pequeña risa, la primera luego de que su padre apareciera—. No volveré a la casa de Obito si es lo que quieres.

—No. Solo quería encontrarme contigo y hablar… como hermanos. —su voz cada vez se volvía más suave—. ¿Quieres? Te prometo que padre no sabrá.

Sasuke suspiro y un segundo antes de que pudiera contestar, sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza. Cayó al suelo tirando su celular y vio que una persona encapuchada tomaba el aparato mientras otro le revisaba los bolsillos. Estaba muy aturdido como para hacer algo, el dolor del golpe todavía le resonaba en su cuerpo, como pequeñas campanas.

—No tiene nada, ni dinero. —dijo en ingles el hombre que tenía en la mano el celular—. Go.

—¿Tienes dinero, bastardo? —preguntó el segundo a Sasuke que lentamente recobraba el sentido.

—No es muy de hombres golpearme de atrás. Maldito hijo de… —el segundo hombre le dio una patada en el estomago, Sasuke tocio gruñendo. Hoy era el día de recibir golpes, desde que se había levantado había sabido que no sería su maldito día, pensó mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente aun en su estado—. Devuélveme mi celular y no te haré nada. Salvo romperte uno que otro hueso.

—¡Este chico esta chiflado, asiático idiota! —Sasuke cubrió el golpe con sus brazos y le lanzo una patada al segundo hombre que la recibió en la cara—. Se metieron con el chico equivocado.

El primer hombre viendo a su compañero en el piso, saco de su chaqueta una pistola y apunto a Sasuke. Este se quedo quieto viendo como su vida dependía de ello, pero aun así estaba muy furioso, hoy había sido un horrible día y lo sabía. No por eso se iba a detener.

—¡Detente o disparo!

—¡Hazlo y te darán condena perpetua o peor aun condena de muerte! —rugió Sasuke avanzando hacia el y el hombre apretó el gatillo, Sasuke cayó al piso.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

 **Fin capitulo**

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

 **Autora: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría mucho si no es molestia que pudieran comentar si les gusto, esto me ayuda a ser mejor escritora, además de darme** **ánimos** **para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Me gusta escribir historias largas, así que si, esta tendrá varios capítulos.**

 **Por otra parte, puede que tarde en actualizar, ya que al tener ya lista la historia para el cap 2 me gusta que todo este bien, que hayan los menores errores posibles, pero si los** **pondré** **.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Capitulo 2: La hermandad

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Bueno, acá les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste. Yo ame escribiéndolo, pensando en sus reacciones al ver algunas escenas, espero que se diviertan como yo lo hice.**

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

 _ **Capitulo 2: La hermandad**_

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

El ruido del disparo fue rotundo. Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron, a más no poder, al encontrarse en el piso. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que no podía entender, como Itachi Uchiha estaba allí, con una mano sosteniendo su muñeca y con la otra dando una patada al hombre que había disparado. Su hermano lo había salvado al ser tironeado antes que saliera la bala.

El ladrón con el arma cayó al suelo. Itachi ahora con sus dos manos libres volvió a pegarle nuevamente a este y con una patada alejo la pistola del lugar. Estaba más que molesto y Sasuke lo sabía.

—¡Si en la cuenta de tres, estás todavía en mi vista, te golpeare tanto que ni la policía, ni los médicos, ni tu madre podrá reconocer! Uno… —los dos hombres se alejaron corriendo, dejando la pistola tirada y el celular de Sasuke en el piso asfaltado. El idioma de ingles de Itachi había sido perfecto—. Sasuke… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sasuke asintió y sintió como la mano de Itachi cerrada iba a parar en su mejilla. Un fuerte golpe sonó en el lugar y Sasuke trago saliva. No le había dolido y sabía que era por la adrenalina, pero aun así se largo a llorar. Era una de las pocas veces que lo hacia y era porque casi había muerto y su hermano mayor lo había salvado.

—Lo siento… lo siento… —balbuceó Sasuke aun en el piso, sus manos apoyadas en la calle tibia y sus lágrimas pasando por su mejilla y cayendo en el suelo—. Fui… tan idiota.

Sintió como unos brazos firmes y fuertes lo abrazaban apretándolo. Dejo de llorar instantáneamente y pudo sentir el característico aroma de su hermano mayor; era una pequeña mezcla de un perfume caro que el siempre usaba; el olor a su pequeña transpiración que era única y algo que nunca había podido descubrir que era, pero le fascinaba.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero esta vez había sido bastante. Sasuke lo estaba disfrutando. ¿Cuántas noches había querido poder sentir aquel típico abrazo de su hermano protegiéndolo? Cuando se separaron fue porque vieron las luces de un auto que avanzaba hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido? —inquirió Sasuke caminando hacia la vereda con su hermano, su voz era ronca.

—¿Te digo la verdad? —Sasuke arqueo una ceja e Itachi rió nerviosamente—. Te veía tan preocupado cuando saliste de la oficina que… —su mirada mostraba diversión, pero a la vez preocupación—. Te seguí.

—¿¡Qué!? —Sasuke agrandó sus ojos—. ¿Acaso todas estas horas has estado detrás de mí? —preguntó Sasuke sin poder creerlo.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso era porque estaba tan mal que hasta así había llegado a un lugar que ni conocía?

—Si… —afirmó Itachi—. Y cuando te llame estaba a media cuadra y hasta a mi me había sorprendido que esas dos personas aparecieran de la nada. Por parte es mi culpa. No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hace un rato, nunca más… nunca me perdonaría que te pasara algo. —lo regaño su hermano mayor mirando la cabeza de Sasuke—. Tendrías que ir al medico…

—No es tu culpa y no, estoy bien…—se apresuró a decir Sasuke—. Solo me duele un poco —dijo palpando su cabeza—. Creo que hoy recibí golpes de todos lados. Gracias… —Sasuke bajo su mirada y suavizo su voz—. Por salvarme la vida, Itachi. —Sasuke lo miro a los ojos, su hermano parecía ser el de siempre, el que el quería que fuera. Un suave sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, será mejor que nos vayamos, este lugar no me gusta para nada… —comentó Itachi cambiando de tema y si no fuera por la noche, el Uchiha menor hubiera notado el leve sonrojo del mayor—. ¿Vienen taxis por el lugar?

—Tengo una mejor idea, alguien nos recogerá sin chistar. —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida y marco un número.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Mala, muy mala elección, pensó Sasuke.

—¿¡Puedes explicarme porque estas todo golpeado!? —preguntó por quinta vez Orochimaru, manejando un auto deportivo que iba a gran velocidad. Estaba enojado aunque no se le notara, pero Sasuke al conocerlo lo sabía por el tono de voz que estaba dando en estos momentos—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tenías mañana una sección fotográfica?

—Oh, disculpa… la próxima vez anotare en mi agenda cuando pueden o no golpearme. —habló Sasuke sarcásticamente recostado en la parte trasera.

—¡Ustedes dos me van a terminar sacando canas! ¡Tú y Uzumaki! ¿Sabes lo que hizo hoy? Se comió tres kilos de helado y ahora esta en cama porque no puede moverse… —Sasuke intento no reírse, pero Orochimaru se dio cuenta al verlo en el retrovisor—. ¿Te parece divertido, Uchiha?

—¿Puede mirar al frente? —preguntó Itachi que iba delante con Orochimaru, no estaba nada cómodo—. ¿Acaso no sabe manejar?

—Otro Uchiha más… ¿Acaso se reproducen como conejos? ¿Dónde piensas dormir, Sasuke? —no dejó que Itachi contestara—. Porque si es como me dices, tu padre debe estar en tu casa. Además le recuerdo a ese viejo que tiene un maldito contrato. —Sasuke sabía muy bien que frente a su padre, Orochimaru era otra persona, como un joven príncipe.

—Seguramente… además al primero que visitara será a Naruto, luego a ti seguramente. No lo se… no tengo muchos lados donde ir… —respondió Sasuke mirando por la ventanilla, todo pasaba a gran velocidad—. Además tu casa debe ser un caos.

—Eso te pasa por no querer hacer amigos —Orochimaru se detuvo abruptamente en un semáforo en rojo—. No esta muy arreglado… ayer hubo una fiesta, pero esta pasable. Si quieres dormir ven, pero te advierto que soy de pasearme por las camas… —Itachi arqueo una ceja viendo a Orochimaru, este tenía una sonrisa divertida—. Solo bromeaba, hermano sobreprotector, Aunque sería entretenido… acostarme con Sasuke. ¿Acaso no quieres Sasuke?

Sasuke se puso rojo como su comida favorita: los tomates. Su hermano los miraba a los dos bastante sorprendido y el no sabía donde meterse. De sus _muchos_ contactos tenía que haber elegido al único que podía ponerle en plena vergüenza.

—Ya… Orochimaru, quiero bajarme. —gruñó Sasuke bastante molesto viendo como el semáforo se ponía en verde—. ¿Acaso estas drogado?

—Un poco, pero eso te pasa por llamarme en horarios donde no estoy trabajando…

—Sasuke, nos bajamos YA. —habló Itachi más molesto que Sasuke y cuando Orochimaru frenó, los dos Uchiha salieron del pequeño auto para empezar a caminar—. ¿Ese es tu manager? —preguntó Itachi ya más seguro en la ciudad que en un vecindario.

—Si… ignóralo, es de decir lo que se le pasa por la cabeza…

—¿Entonces quiere decir que quiere acostarse contigo? —preguntó Itachi, en su voz había algo que Sasuke no podía descifrar. Sasuke vio como Orochimaru se alejaba en el auto. Le había sorprendido que no hubiese dicho una palabra al dejar bajarlos.

—Dije que lo ignores y ya. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó Sasuke viendo como estaban casi en pleno centro de la ciudad.

—A un hotel. No podemos quedarnos a dormir en la calle. Ahora responde, ¿te has acostado con el? —Itachi esta vez mientras caminaban; lo miraba fijamente. Sasuke se quedo parado, viendo como su hermano daba unos pasos de más.

—¿¡Qué…!? ¿¡Estas demente!? ¿¡Cómo piensas que podría acostarme con el!? ¿¡Además de donde sacaste que soy gay!? —preguntó Sasuke totalmente alterado, las personas que caminaban a su alrededor se daban vuelta para verlos.

—No pienso que si eres o no gay, pero ese hombre capaz… te uso. —sus palabras eran exactas, sinceras y frías, como cariñosas—. Solo me preocupo por ti, Sasuke…

—¿Ahora si te preocupas por mi? ¿Y estos dos años qué? —inquirió el menor de los Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

—Luego podremos hablar bien de ese tema… —Itachi suspiro posando sus dedos en la frente de Sasuke dándole un pequeño golpe. Sasuke se quedo helado—. Tonto hermano menor, vamos.

Sasuke camino como un robot siguiendo a Itachi, mientras sentía aun el pequeño golpe y los dedos calidos de su hermano, era como antes, pensó este con una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo esconder.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

La habitación del hotel, era más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto. Se había olvidado del gran dinero que tenía su familia, ya que hacia dos años que no lo tenía en sus manos. Su padre se lo había prohibido, como tantas otras cosas.

Itachi había pedido un cuarto vip para dos. Tenía dos habitaciones para dormir, un gran baño, un comedor, un living y una terraza donde podían salir y encontrarse con la gran majestuosidad de la ciudad encendida por luces de colores.

Luego de darse un buen baño, Sasuke se paseo por el lugar viendo cada detalle. No era que le importara, porque nunca había sido de ver todo lo que había en los hoteles, pero al estar su hermano allí todo cambiaba. Estaba nervioso y necesitaba calmar sus nervios.

Por suerte, luego de unos minutos recorriendo la sala, Sasuke escucho el timbre y al ver como su hermano abría la puerta agradeció que fuera la comida. Una mujer vestida de chef avanzo hacia el interior, junto con un gran carro plateado, donde llevaba muchas bandejas con tapas brillantes.

—Espera aquí. —ordenó su hermano, mientras la mujer y este entraban en el comedor.

Al principio se quedo parado esperando, pero al pasar unos minutos decidió sentarse en el sofá blanco con negro que estaba en el medio de la sala, prendiendo la televisión. No le sorprendió para nada que tuviera más de mil canales, pero al tener tanta elección le resultaba molesto y termino haciendo zapping.

Cuando estuvo por el canal cincuenta y cinco, se detuvo completamente, dejando su dedo suspendido en la pequeña flecha para cambiar del control remoto. Al parecer había llegado a la parte de la música, donde ponían clips y allí estaban ellos, su banda.

La música era del último disco que habían sacado. Estaban en un recital, podía verse las luces de varios colores alumbrar el escenario, las personas debajo gritando y elevando sus manos, solo estaban cantado Naruto y el. Vio como lo enfocaban, llevaba en ese momento el cabello divido a la mitad y levantado atrás. No entendía como Orochimaru le había pedido que se dejara el flequillo, le resultaba molesto y a veces le picaba los ojos cuando ya estaba muy largo, lo que hacia que tuvieran que cortarle muy seguido.

—¿Cenamos? —preguntó el mayor, Sasuke alejo su vista del televisor para ver como la mujer se iba cerrando la puerta—. ¿Eres tú?

—Si… —murmuró Sasuke algo avergonzado. Su hermano se arrimo poniéndose detrás de este y del sofá—. Cantas muy bien.

—Gracias. —Sasuke seguía con la vista en el televisor viendo como estaba por terminar la canción—. Recuerdo que aquella vez Naruto quería salir vestido de zorro… Claramente nadie lo dejo, por suerte.

—¡Que suerte! —bromeó Itachi—. ¿Vamos a cenar? Porque no recuerdo que te gustara la comida fría.

—En Japón es casi todo frío, además ya no soy tan quisquilloso. A veces tengo solo dos opciones para comer cuando estamos grabando, tuve que vivir con ello. —bromeo Sasuke yendo hacia el comedor. Cuando entro, no pudo creer que todavía siguiera sorprendiéndose, luego de todo lo que había pasado aquel día.

La mesa de vidrio estaba completamente servida. Había una buena cantidad de comida servida en bandejas, desde japonesa hasta de otros países. En cada punta de la mesa estaban dos platos de gourmet enfrentados, junto con cubiertos y palillos japoneses. Unas velas largas rojas iluminaban tenuemente el lugar.

—Si que te esmeraste. No recordaba que fueras tan preparativo con la comida. —dijo Sasuke sentándose en la silla que Itachi le había asignado.

—Solamente quería tener una cena normal con mi hermano… ¿Es tan malo? —Itachi tomo el vino que estaba al costado en el carro sirviéndose para luego dejarlo en el mismo lugar, Sasuke arqueando una ceja lo miro—. ¿Qué?

—¿No me darás vino, verdad? —preguntó su hermano menor ofreciendo su copa, Itachi también arqueo una ceja—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que no tomo a veces alcohol?

—No me agrada para nada el rumbo de esta conversación. Eres menor de edad y le estas pidiendo vino a tu hermano mayor, el cual claramente no te daré. Toma el jugo de naranja que te pedí o el agua.

—Es solo vino… no hace nada que tome aunque sea solo un poco. Además conozco muy bien esa marca, es… exquisito. —objetó Sasuke, que era raro que tuviera un no por respuesta, salvo al parecer que se tratara de su familia—. Y no soy de tomar jugo de naranja para la cena, solo en el desayuno.

Itachi bufo y solo por esta vez le permitió darle un gusto. Cumplirle aquel capricho hacía que recordara cuando eran chicos y donde el le permitía casi todo. Se levanto elegantemente y camino hacia la punta de la mesa, junto con el vino en su mano, y como si supiera lo que hacia le sirvió hasta la mitad de la copa.

—Solo será esto, no te acostumbres. —advirtió su hermano volviendo a sentarse. Sasuke gustoso tomo la copa y la movió lentamente para luego oler su contenido—. Al parecer has aprendido de vinos.

—En las fiestas se aprende mucho. —comentó el menor tomando un pequeño sorbo, dejando por un momento que su boca conociera aquella textura y gusto, para luego tragar—. Es muy bueno, hace mucho que no probaba uno tan rico.

—Mejor come algo antes de seguir tomando o te caerá mal. —pidió Itachi al ver como Sasuke tomaba la copa nuevamente en sus manos—. Te pedí Onigiri rellenos de tomate y atún, era lo que más te gustaba cuando estabas en Japón.

Sasuke vio las pequeñas bolas de arroz asombrado. Su hermano no había olvidado que era su comida favorita, le gustaba mucho el tomate, pero aun más aquello. Tomo una, viendo como el alga marina cubría la mitad de su comida, era como su madre lo hacia. Se le hizo agua en la boca. Trago lentamente su saliva y la mordió sintiendo el gusto del relleno, haciendo que su paladar se lo agradeciera, hacía tanto que no comía esto.

Ya iba por su cuarto Onigiri cuando noto que Itachi lo miraba intensamente, dejando su comida en el plato lo observo. No parecía que este se diera cuenta, parecía estar en los más profundos de sus pensamientos y Sasuke tuvo que toser para que Itachi parpadeara y viera que había estado en otro mundo.

No entendía porque su hermano mayor se comportaba tan amable con el luego de no hablarle por tanto tiempo. Hubiera entendido si Itachi se hubiera golpeado la cabeza o algo así, por lo menos justificaría que no recordaba nada o simplemente quería ser bueno, pero no había pasado nada de eso.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Itachi, ignorando que se había quedado con su vista fija en Sasuke. Este asintió desconcertado—. ¿Cómo te encuentras de los golpes?

—Estoy mejor. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Sasuke vio como Itachi se servía fideos con salsa agridulce y asentía. Sasuke tomo coraje, desde que habían entrado al hotel se había quedado con aquella duda—. No se por donde empezar… verás… ¿Por qué no me has hablado por dos años?

Itachi se enderezo en su silla, dejando ya sus palitos japoneses sobre el costado del plato. Su semblante se puso serio, mientras esperaba a que Sasuke continuara hablando, porque sabía muy bien que algo más quería decir o preguntar.

—La última vez que hablamos… me dijiste… _"La fama no lo es todo, Sasuke… algún día lo entenderás, cuando puedas poner tus pies sobre la tierra_. _Hasta que no lo hagas, no vuelvas, tonto hermano menor."_ —Itachi entreabrió sus ojos sorprendido de que recordara exactamente sus palabras—. ¿Por qué me odias?

Itachi cerró suavemente sus ojos, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados parecían estar triste mientras que sus labios no. Sasuke lo miro intrigado mientras el mayor aclaraba su garganta y lo miraba profundamente.

—Nunca te odie… —la voz del hermano mayor era casi un susurro.

Las palabras de Itachi resonaban en su cabeza, _nunca te odie._

—Simplemente… estaba enojado y lo sigo estado. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando tú me pediste que no me fuera de casa? Me dijiste que te pondrías muy triste… Yo estaba a esto —Itachi achico sus dedos, haciéndole entender por lo poco que no se había ido—. Estaba a esto de irme Sasuke… Y luego viniste tú, con tu tierna mirada y tu angelical voz… Y me dijiste que te sentirías muy solo. Como te dije, solo por ti no me fui. No quería dejarte solo con padre, no quería que el te obligara a ser quien no eres, como lo hizo conmigo. Entonces, cuando luego de unos años comentaste en la familia que tu manager te había sugerido ir a Estados Unidos… me enoje. Me pregunte que significado le dabas a la familia, tenías catorce años y ya querías irte a otro país para poder armar una banda…

—Fue porque aquí iba a tener más oportunidades, yo no soy modelo gracias a papá con sus contactos. Tampoco quería hacer nada de lo que me fuera fácil, solo quería hacerlo por mi cuenta. En el colegio si algo me salía mal, papá iba y hablaba con los profesores. Si a papá no le gustaba un amigo, hacia que este no me hablara más, como paso con Naruto cuando una vez hizo una travesura… —Itachi interrumpió a Sasuke.

—Pero te seguiste hablando con Naruto… podrías haber intentado seguir en Japón, más que nada porque… yo no me fui, no quise dejarte solo y lo hice nada más por ti. En cambio tu a la mínima oportunidad… —Itachi dejo unos de segundos de hablar para dar un largo suspiro—. Te fuiste… ¿Sabes lo enojado, triste y decepcionado que estuve? Sasuke, me abandonaste. Es por eso que te dije esas palabras, es por eso que no te hable más aunque me sintiera peor, aunque quisiera llamarte y gritarte que vuelvas… ¡Eras un niño, maldita sea! —Itachi se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia el, tomando los hombros de Sasuke para que lo mirara—. ¡Y lo sigues siendo, no puedo cuidarte desde tan lejos!

—Itachi… No tienes porque cuidarme… —dijo Sasuke intentando no ser intimidado, aunque le fuera casi imposible, al ver a su hermano gritando y tan cerca—. Yo se muy bien cuidarme solo, además aquí pude progresar mucho, pude hacer las cosas por mi cuenta y no que padre me manejara la vida.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —pregunto Itachi seriamente, sus ojos oscuros estaban enfrentados a otros más oscuros—. ¿Quieres alejarte de nuestra familia, de mí? Han pasado dos años, ¿acaso quieres que sea una vida entera alejada de mi?

—Hace un tiempo te hubiera dicho no. Te hubiera dicho que te necesitaba, pero el dolor que sentí por estos dos años no puedo quitarlo de la nada. Si tan solo me hubieras dicho esto… lo que me acabaste de decir… si tan solo hubieras confiado en mi… tal vez, solo tal vez, la historia hubiera sido diferente, pero ahora… Lo siento Itachi, cambie. —Sasuke se hubiera imaginado un insulto, un empujón, hasta tal vez un golpe, pero nunca esto.

Los brazos de Itachi rodeaban el cuello de Sasuke, atrayéndolo hacia el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Sasuke tenía su cara pegada al pecho de este, donde podía sentir y escuchar el corazón de Itachi, que estaba sonando a gran velocidad.

—Nunca te odie… Sasuke… y nunca lo haré, no puedo hacerlo. —susurro dulcemente mientras Sasuke sentía como su hombro se mojaba, lo cual al principio pensó que era transpiración o hasta agua, luego de unos momentos entendió que su hermano mayor estaba llorando.

¿Acaso esto es el adiós? Pensó Sasuke cerrando sus ojos en el pecho de su hermano. No le resultaba incomodo estar así, solo quería ser abrazado ¿Hacía cuanto que no estaba así con el? Siempre había sentido que sus brazos lo protegerían de todo lo malo del mundo, ahora más de grande sabía que no, pero aun así quería engañarse que si.

Si esto era una despedida tenía que ser fuerte, pensó Sasuke moviendo lentamente sus brazos para abrazar la espalda ancha y musculosa de su hermano. Iba a aprovechar este momento para luego volver a ser el joven frío de siempre, ahora era el pequeño y dulce niño que una vez fue.

—Hermano… —murmuro Sasuke mordiéndose el labio—.Lo siento tanto…

—Sasuke… yo siempre te querré, tonto hermano menor.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Una voz lo despertó. Era suave y hablaba en susurro. Lentamente, con sus parpados pesados, movió su cabeza hacia su derecha mientras su cerebro procesaba el porque no se encontraba en su casa, si no, en un hotel.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta. Podía ver como una pequeña franja de luz aparecía alumbrando la oscuridad. También escuchaba como ahora la voz reconocida de Itachi hablaba en voz baja, mientras otra lo hacía más fuerte, suspiro y tomo su celular de la mesita de luz.

Sasuke parpadeo confundido extrañándose no haberse levantado a las siete de la mañana, ¿acaso ya no tendría más aquel sueño con su hermano? Dejo de pensar al escuchar unas pisadas fuertes y claras que iban hacia donde estaba el. Sasuke se sentó en su cama aun adormilado y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

—¡Uchiha hora de levantarse! —gritó una voz muy conocida, Sasuke agudizo su vista al encontrarse con mucha luz—. ¡Vamos dormilón!

—¿Deidara…? —preguntó gruñendo el muchacho poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué quieres, acaso quieres morir?

—Le dije que no era buena idea… ¿Cómo has dormido Sasuke? —Itachi estaba asomado en la puerta, llevaba ya un traje de vestir y su cabello atado, impecable.

—Bien… —murmuró algo incomodo el moreno—. ¿Ya hay que irnos?

—Puedes quedarte aquí, el desayuno esta en la mesa, yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¿Desayuno? ¡Yo quiero, vamos a desayunar juntos Sasuke! —exclamó Deidara dando vueltas en la habitación.

—Tú vienes conmigo. —ordenó Itachi tomando el cuello de la musculosa de Deidara para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

—¡Es-Espera! —Itachi se quedo donde estaba, viendo como Sasuke evitaba su mirada y esperaba a que dijera lo que fuese a decir—. Yo también me iré…

—Puedes hacerlo luego, no hay problema…

—No, esta bien… igual gracias. Además si no nos vamos en una hora te cobraran por un día más. —sabía que el dinero no era problema, pero no quería quedarse solo esperando que su hermano llegara por entrada la noche, además su padre podría culpar a Itachi por estar ocultándolo a el y por más, necesitaba despejar su mente—. Hoy tengo que hacer cosas.

—Bueno, cámbiate y te esperare. —dijo su hermano cerrando la puerta para dejarlo en plena oscuridad. Sasuke agradeció que Itachi no fuera de aquellas personas insistidoras.

Su hermano siempre había sido así, corto en palabras como acciones. Por lo cual había agradecido eternamente cuando se habían separado de aquel abrazo y ninguno había dicho o hecho nada más. Tan solo se habían ido a dormir cada uno a su habitación, dejando que el cansancio y la oscuridad los sumiera por completo.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

En la salida del hotel se despidieron y Sasuke pudo notar la suplicante mirada que le había dado su hermano cuando le había dicho que se cuidara. No entendía muy bien que había pasado ayer, pero se había sentido como una despedida, hubiera deseado que no, pero tampoco lo sabía, simplemente necesitaba pensar claramente en muchas cosas. Cuando se alejo de los dos jóvenes adultos para caminar, noto como un grupo de muchachas se le acercaba para pedirle fotos.

—¿Eres Sasuke, no? —no dejaron que contestara—. ¿Cuándo irán a algún bar? ¿Esta Neji contigo? ¿Vives en un hotel? ¿Quieres ir a…?

Las preguntas iban y venían, mientras Sasuke tan solo aceptaba penosamente, que las muchachas lo abrazaran para sacarse fotos con el. Cuando por fin pensó que ya había terminado aquella pesadilla que tanto odiaba pregunto:

—¿Alguien más para una foto? —movió su cabeza hacia atrás, para ver si su hermano se había ido, para su sorpresa estaba allí mirando, trago saliva—. Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir, suerte y gracias por apoyar nuestra banda.

—Espera, Sasuke… ¿Quieres ir a comer algo con nosotras? —preguntó la muchacha tomándolo del brazo—. Eres muy lindo.

—Lo siento, pero ando apurado. —dijo este, intentado soltarse del agarre, odiaba estas cosas.

—Vamos. Hay un lugar genial donde se desayuna muy bien. —dijo otra avanzando unos pasos, Sasuke suspiro, pero antes que pudiera decir algo sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Lo siento mucho, pero mi hermano y yo planeamos salir hoy. —Itachi Uchiha sonreía con sus labios, pero sus ojos afilaban y fulminaban todo a su paso—. Así que si me lo dan… serían muy amables de su parte.

Sasuke e Itachi se alejaron del grupo mientras escuchaban como las chicas hablaban de lo guapo que era también el hermano de Sasuke, a quien no le cayó para nada bien aquello. Cuando estuvieron junto con Deidara, que los veía con cara divertida, Itachi pudo soltar el hombro de Sasuke.

—A Naruto le pasa igual, salvo que el acepta ir con desconocidos solo por comida. Es un idiota a veces. —comentó Deidara sacando su celular—. ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar con su moto? Hoy me dijo que te dejo muchos mensajes y llamadas, parecía estar preocupado.

—Olvide que deje el celular fuera de línea así nadie me llamaba. —Sasuke tomo su celular y lo activo viendo como llegaban centenares de llamadas.

—Lo mejor será que te alcance hasta algún lugar Sasuke. ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior. Le había mentido a Itachi, hoy no tenía que hacer nada, bueno… si. Tenía que ir a muchos lados, pero iba a evitarlas simplemente porque se le daba la gana, pero al ver como su hermano preguntaba, sus planes de estar tranquilo se arruinaron.

—Había una sección de fotos, pero por como tengo el labio lo mejor es no ir, tendría que… —su celular empezó a sonar, al ver de quien se trataba pensó seriamente en si contestar, pero opto por hacerlo, porque al darle un vistazo a las llamadas perdidas pudo notar que Orochimaru había llamado más de veinte veces. Ese hombre si que insistía—. Hola. ¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro? Bueno, entonces tendré que ir. Estoy en la puerta de un hotel, ahora te paso la dirección por mensaje, ven rápido o me iré.

Sasuke deslizo su dedo para cortar la llamada mientras tecleaba rápidamente en el teléfono, así era el mundo del espectáculo. Siempre había que estar listo para todo y en estos momentos tenía una gran oportunidad, junto con su banda, para que un productor pudiera entrevistarlos y ver si quería promocionarlos.

—Era Orochimaru, esta viniendo aquí con los chicos, al parecer un hombre quiere conocernos para ver si puede sacar publicidad con nosotros y así este nos dará varios conciertos para este verano y capaz invierno. —explicó Sasuke, que no entendía porque tenía que explicar todo aquello a su hermano, no era de aquellas personas que comentaba todo lo que iba a hacer—. Bueno, esperare en la sala, así que…

—¡Claro! —recordó Deidara dando un golpe con sus manos—. Naruto hablo algo de eso hoy en la mañana. Bueno Sasuke, suerte y espero que puedan conseguir lo que quieren.

Pero Sasuke no le estaba prestando atención a aquel rubio, si no a su hermano, que había cambiado drásticamente su mirada a una de enojo profundo, seguramente al nombrar a Orochimaru, gracias a aquel idiota ahora su hermano no confiaba en este.

—Itachi, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? —pidió Sasuke haciendo que su hermano caminara junto con el, alejándose de Deidara—. No te preocupes, Orochimaru es muy… bromista y no, nunca paso nada con el y no va a pasar.

Y otra vez le estaba explicando todo, pensó Sasuke desesperado. No entendía aquella nueva fase suya. Entendía que cuando vivía en Japón, ellos habían sido muy unidos y siempre se contaban todo, pero ahora era diferente, en estos momentos no le debía nada a el. ¿Por qué quería que su hermano no pensara mal de el?

—Confió en ti Sasuke, pero no en el. —argumentó Itachi recordando habérselo dicho antes—. No te preocupes, si algo llegara a pasar, ¿puedo saber que confiaras en mí para decirme?

—¿Por qué crees que te lo diría? —vio como Itachi afilaba nuevamente su mirada—. Como te dije ya no soy un niño, se cuidarme solo. —Suspiro—. Además no puedes pensar que porque hablamos ayer y aclaramos unas cosas todo va a volver a ser como antes.

—Espero que si, porque te conozco muy bien y no Sasuke, lo de ayer no fue una despedida. Nunca me alejare de ti aunque tú me obligues, siempre te cuidare, tonto hermano menor. —dicho eso Itachi golpeo con sus dos dedos la frente de Sasuke, haciendo que este se quedara quieto, viendo como Itachi se alejaba junto con Deidara para entrar en la parte trasera de un auto negro.

No había sido una despedida, pensó Sasuke mientras en su corazón se abría un pequeño espacio de algo que no conocía, pero crecía lentamente, había sido un reencuentro.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

En todo el viaje en la camioneta blanca, había aparentado estar escuchando los regaños de Orochimaru, pero lo que estaba haciendo era diferente. Reflexionar.

Pensaba en lo que le había dicho su hermano, era como si de un momento a otro, Itachi hubiera cambiado para ser el mismo de antes. Entendía ahora porque lo hizo, pero le molestaba que nunca se lo hubiese contado. Todo hubiera sido muy diferente, si el se lo hubiera contado. Aun así le agradaba que volviera a ser el hermano mayor que tanto había extrañado, pero algo en el…

—¡Sasuke, ya llegamos! —gritó Naruto por segunda vez moviéndolo del brazo. Este miro hacia la ventanilla, estaban en un estacionamiento subterráneo—. ¿Qué te pasa? Todavía no me has dicho que paso con tu hermano…

—Nada, vamos. —el moreno bajo rápidamente del transporte viendo como una mujer vestida elegantemente los esperaba. A sus costados había dos hombres de traje negro y lentes oscuros.

No era el mejor momento para hablar con su mejor amigo, luego capaz le contara algo, pero ahora tenía que ser profesional. Necesitaban si o si conseguir más conciertos y si no lo hacían probablemente pudieran ir en picada con la banda. Lo cual seguramente terminaría haciendo que todos eligieran caminos diferentes y el no quería eso, aunque no lo demostraba, le había tomado cariño a todos.

—Buenos días, soy la secretaria del señor Sarutobi, quien los esta esperando. Por aquí, por favor. —habló la mujer mientras empezaba a avanzar, todos la siguieron.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, pudieron ver una sala extensa. Frente a ellos, había una mesa alargada donde había una recepcionista. La secretaría bordeo el escritorio, yendo hacia la única puerta que estaba en el lugar, pero antes que pudiera abrirla, se dio vuelta con una sonrisa dulce.

—Pueden tomar asiento, en unos minutos los llamaremos. ¿Quieren algo de beber?

Todos negaron. La mujer aun con su sonrisa se disculpo, entrando en aquella sala, dejando a los hombres de negro allí, que se pusieron cada uno al lado de la puerta. Mientras los demás se sentaban en las sillas de cuero que había a un costado en la pared.

Sasuke paseo su mirada por el lugar, le recordaba tanto a las empresas de su padre; paredes blancas, todo impecable y con decoraciones agradables. Una bandera de Japón en un cuadro era lo único diferente allí, que resaltaba llamativamente por el círculo rojo.

Cuando la mujer salió de la sala lo hizo con un anciano. Este llevaba ropas blancas, al igual que su cabello y su barba un poco larga. El hombre sonrió amablemente, saludando a cada uno de los invitados.

—Es un gusto tenerte por aquí Orochimaru. —saludó cordialmente el de edad avanzada, viendo al hombre de cabellos largos y sonrisa retorcida.

—Vamos anciano, deje las formalidades —el grupo lo miro horrorizado—. No ha cambiado nada desde que me fui. Chicos, les presento a mi mentor; Hiruzen Sarutobi. El será quien vea si valen la pena para que ponga sus arrugados billetes en ustedes. —bromeó Orochimaru, todos se quedaron estupefactos, menos claro Sarutobi, quien tenía una leve sonrisa calmada.

—Veo que sigues haciendo tus insensatas bromas. Vamos chicos, entremos para poder hablar. —todos le hicieron caso y en cuanto el viejo les dio la espalda fulminaron a su manager con sus miradas.

Ya dentro de la sala pudieron ver que era acogedora, lo cual no iba con el esquema de afuera. Había un gran escritorio de caoba, en el medio una mesa japonesa oscura y cojines para sentarse. Una gran iluminación entraba en el lugar gracias a los grandes ventanales que había.

Pero Sasuke no había visto nada de aquello, porque su mirada estaba puesta en las tres personas que estaban dentro de la sala, sentados en los cojines. Fugaku Uchiha; su padre. Itachi Uchiha; su hermano mayor y Obito Uchiha; su tío.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió Sasuke parado en el medio de la sala.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Sarutobi sorprendido, Sasuke dudó que no supiera nada.

—¿Qué es esto, Sarutobi? —gruñó Fugaku levantándose. Sasuke pudo ver que llevaba un kimono verde oscuro—. Sabes que el es mi hijo.

—Me has descubierto. —admitió el anciano con una sonrisa elevando sus arrugadas manos—. Me entere gracias a alguien que quieres hacer que Sasuke vuelva a Japón. Te aconsejo por mis años de experiencia que no lo obligues.

—No me dirás que cosas hacer o no. Sabes muy bien que te tengo mucho respeto, pero no puedes decirme como cuidar a mis hijos, lo hago por su bien. —Sarutobi rió suavemente, como ocultando su risa, eso hizo que Fugaku se enojara más—. ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

—Te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo… Eres un hombre calmado e inteligente, alguien que busca la paz para todos y ahora al verte así… —una mueca cruzo su cara—. Me has sorprendido. Se que ocultas algo más, pero eso lo dejaremos para otra charla.

Sasuke vio como su padre palidecía y se quedaba sin palabras, algo que nunca había visto ante.

—Como iba diciendo, soy un hombre que ha visto muchas cosas y verdaderamente se que estas haciendo mal en obligarlo a renunciar a su sueño. Se que es menor y que su tío no es muy buen ejemplo para tu hijo —Obito trago saliva sonriendo nerviosamente—, pero podrás encontrar la solución para que ninguna de las dos partes pierda. Por lo que me dijiste Itachi tiene que quedarse en Estados Unidos a terminar unos negocios, sería bueno que pudiera vivir con Sasuke así vería como está y también lo cuidaría.

Sasuke miro a su hermano, quien al parecer también le había sorprendido lo que este había sugerido. La sala quedo en un silencio incomodo mientras los Uchiha se miraban entre si. Sasuke no sabía que iba a pasar, tampoco entendía como aquel anciano podía hablarle así a su padre sin inmutarse, no conocía a nadie que podía decir algo así y salir triunfante, mucho menos ver a su padre de aquella manera, nervioso y sin palabras que salieran de su boca.

—Lo que acabas de decir… parece una idea no tan descabellada. Lo pensare, claro está si Itachi quiere. —Fugaku miró a su hijo mayor quien estaba aun en su asombro—. ¿Quieres Itachi?

—Por mi no estaría mal. —respondió el joven mientras miraba a su hermano—. Además igual necesitaba quedarme en algún lugar, es mejor ir a la casa de Obito que alquilar. ¿Sasuke, te molesta?

—No, claro que no le va a molestar a Sasuke —habló el padre de ambos—. El no tiene opinión ni opción en esta discusión, pero si quieren hablar será luego. En un lugar más privado y sin tantas miradas y oídos. —el clima se volvió más pesado—. Sarutobi, ¿es por eso que nos llamaste?

—Claramente, antes de hacer un contrato con este grupo necesitaba ver si Sasuke aun iba a estar. Entonces grupo Konoha, esta contratado. —todo el grupo se miro sonriente festejando para sus adentros—. Por lo que en un mes se hará una fiesta por ustedes, donde fijaran fecha para su nuevo disco y conciertos con la prensa.

—Espera, espera viejo —la banda puso cara de espanto—. Entiendo sobre los recitales, pero el nuevo disco lo tiene que ver la empresa con la que tenemos contrato. Ellos tienen que decirnos cuando va a salir, tenemos que hablarlo… —Sarutobi elevo su mano haciendo que Orochimaru dejara de hablar.

—Tranquilo, hable con la empresa y la producción, me dejaron todo en mis manos. Ya tengo la fecha. Te has olvidado quien es el que te enseño todo esto, Orochimaru. Aunque a veces lo haces diferente —Orochimaru ignoro aquello—, pero no soy quien para juzgar, así que prepárense. En un mes tendrán entrevistas y espero que puedan practicar que decir, será la gran sensación del momento. —el grupo festejo victorioso, menos Sasuke quien no podía dejar de ver a su padre y hermano, los cuales estaban también mirándolo. Por suerte alguien toco la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con dos personas que conocía. —¡Jiraiya, Minato! Que suerte que hayan podido venir.

—¿Papá? –preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa—. ¡Viejo pervertido, digo abuelo!

—Vaya, también está la familia Uchiha. Cuanto tiempo Fugaku, Itachi, Obito. —Minato sonrió ampliamente dándole la mano a todos en la sala. —¿Y Naruto? ¿Sarutobi acepto?

—¡Es-espera un momento! –chilló su hijo alzando su dedo para señalar al anciano—. ¿Ustedes también se conocen?

—¿Es que te has olvidado? Sarutobi es un viejo amigo de la familia y el año pasado fuimos a cenar a su casa. ¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó su padre nervioso viendo la actitud rara de su hijo—. Disculpe señor Sarutobi, a veces Naruto es muy distraído, es como su abuelo y su madre.

—Como si no conociera a mi amigo. —dijo Orochimaru caminando hacia Jiraiya—. Cuanto tiempo, si que estas viejo.

—Eso es porque no uso cirugía como tu, además de maquillaje… —habló Jiraiya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Sin obviar que no me tiño el cabello, prefiero las hermosas canas antes que eso.

Y antes que pasara algo más, Minato se había metido entre ellos, para hacer que su padre se callara. Sasuke siempre había envidiado la familia que Naruto tenía. Los padres de este siempre habían tratado de entender a su hijo, aunque Kushina era la excepción, pero en si era buena madre, cariñosa, aunque a veces viera como le lanzaba cosas a su amigo. Lo que valía era que Minato con Naruto eran muy unidos, algo que Sasuke siempre había querido y nunca conseguido con su padre.

—Eres muy parecido a tu padre, Naruto. —comentó el anciano avanzando unos pasos—. Tienes su mismo cabello y el color de ojos, pero tu cara es idéntica a la de tu madre.

—Es una lastima que no haya salido con la belleza de mi hijo. —bromeó Jiraiya riendo solo de su propio chiste—. No le digas a tu madre, Naruto.

Y así habían empezado una charla animada entre ellos, pero Sasuke cansado de escuchar como su padre hablaba de Itachi a cada momento y nada de el, prefirió salir de la sala uno momento, acompañado de Naruto, que al parecer se había dado cuenta.

Habían estado sentados, hablando por un largo tiempo en la sala blanca, al lado de la puerta de la oficina de Sarutobi, donde ya no estaban aquellos hombres de negro. Sasuke no entendía como podían trabajar en un domingo, pero a veces era normal cuando se trataba de una empresa tan importante como esta. Su padre a veces hacía lo mismo con sus empleados, por lo menos la mitad se quedaba trabajando los fines de semana. Recordaba que hacia mucho tiempo, lo había llevado a la empresa principal enseñándole varias cosas, había sido una de las pocas veces que habían podido compartir algo entre padre e hijo.

—¿Entonces… me contaras? —preguntó Naruto viendo como un empleado salía del ascensor para dejarle unos papeles a la mujer del escritorio—. Te conozco y estas hablando de cualquier cosa para evitar el tema.

Sasuke bufó recordando con quien estaba hablando. Su mejor amigo lo conocía muy bien. Claramente en todo el tiempo que habían estado allí, le había hablando sobre la banda, una letra que quería escribir para luego cantarla, entre otras cosas, tratando de no mencionar a su hermano o algo de ese tema.

—Te contare lo que pueda… no me presiones. —murmuró el moreno viendo como su amigo sonreía tan amigable como siempre.

Y entonces le empezó a narrar todo lo que había vivido ayer, evitando mencionarle las emociones que tenía y el abrazo con su hermano. No estaba listo siquiera para recordarlo el, necesitaba tiempo para analizar todo fríamente. Cuando le termino de contar todo, vio a su amigo, su cara mostraba culpa y tristeza.

—Vaya Sasuke, esto es… —Naruto se rasco la cabeza—. Tienes que ser fuerte. Sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pero creo yo que tienes que darle una oportunidad a tu hermano. Si el dijo que las cosas eran así es verdad, no veo a Itachi como alguien mentiroso o peor aun, una persona que juegue con los sentimientos de los demás.

Naruto tenía razón, pensó el moreno viendo hacia delante, donde estaba el cuadro de la bandera japonesa. Además iba a vivir ahora con su hermano al parecer, tenía que llevarse bien, si no, sería peor para la convivencia.

—¿Y estas bien por lo del golpe?

—Si, eso es lo de menos. Creo que prefiero los golpes a tener que enfrentarme a estas cosas. Sabes muy bien como es mi padre, sin olvidar a mi hermano. Aunque me resulto raro que aquel viejo dijera que mi padre ocultaba algo

Naruto asintió con una mirada seria en su rostro.

—Se había puesto nervioso y nunca lo había visto así. Entre nosotros Sasuke, tu padre me da miedo. —los dos amigos rieron.

—¿Y a quien no? Creo que el único que no se inmuta es Sarutobi. Por cierto… eres un idiota en olvidarte la cara de una persona. Nunca aprendes, idiota.

—¿A quien le dices idiota? ¡Tú eres un antisocial! —gritó Naruto levantándose y enfrentándose a su amigo.

—Y tu un escandaloso. —gruñó Sasuke viendo como Naruto se inclinaba y acercaba su cara para intimidarlo. Sasuke no podía levantarse sin chocar con este, por lo que también acerco su rostro viendo que Naruto no aguantaría estar mucho tiempo así.

—Bastardo. —gruñó Naruto acercándose más, sus narices se rozaban.

Sasuke gruño y antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo más la puerta se abrió de par en par, haciendo que esta le pegara en la espalda al rubio, quien gracias a eso había perdido el equilibrio. Sasuke no pudo más que ver como la cara de su amigo se acercaba a la suya, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un pequeño y lamentable beso.

No podía siquiera pensar. Su mente estaba bloqueada, mientras sus labios sellados con los de su mejor amigo. Podía ver aquellos ojos azules bien abiertos que lo miraban sorprendido, podía imaginarse que seguramente el estaría igual o peor de sorprendido. Por suerte la voz de su manager los hizo volver lentamente a la realidad.

—¡Ya nos vamos chicos! —Orochimaru junto con el grupo Konoha e Itachi se quedaron duros al salir del lugar. Viendo como los dos jóvenes se besaban—. Si querían intimidad se hubieran ido a otro lugar…

Naruto y Sasuke se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron, tosiendo y limpiándose los labios dramáticamente. Sus amigos aun estaban estupefactos viéndolos. Sasuke elevo su vista para encontrar la de su hermano, no podía descifrar como estaba, pero nunca antes le había visto una facción así; era como si estuviera calmado, pero a la vez molesto, sus labios apretados, sus ojos entrecerrados y su mandíbula tensa.

—¿¡Quién fue el que abrió la puerta!? —chilló Naruto alzando sus brazos totalmente rojo—. ¡No nos besábamos, alguien me empujo y…!

—Si, si… como digas Naruto. —habló Shikamaru posando sus manos en su cintura—. ¿Nos vamos? Estoy cansado.

—Esto te pasa por querer enfrentarme, idiota. —gruñó Sasuke volviendo a limpiarse sus labios—. ¿Qué miran? Aquí no paso nada.

Sasuke agradeció eternamente que su padre no hubiera salido aun. No dudaba ni un segundo en que, si tendría que explicarle lo sucedido, no le hubiera creído ni una sola palabra. Aunque era algo difícil hasta para él de aclarar, todo apuntaba a cualquier cosa menos a la verdad.

—Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo unas palabras. ¿Me acompañas? —habló Itachi con una voz muy calmada.

Hasta su voz era diferente, pensó este, viendo como seguía apretando su mandíbula. El menor asintió atontado mientras seguía a su hermano mayor, quien había empezado a caminar rápidamente. Habían bajado por el ascensor hasta un piso más abajo. El lugar era parecido al de arriba, pero Itachi no se había quedado allí, si no que había entrado en una pequeña sala que estaba vacía.

Sasuke pudo ver que esta tenía un gran ventanal, un escritorio blanco, unas repisas del mismo color y un balcón, donde Itachi había abierto las dos puertas de vidrio, que lo separaban del aire fresco y había salido. Vio como su hermano se quedaba mirando el lugar, donde podían verse los edificios. El viento golpeaba fuerte. Luego de un momento, que había parecido una eternidad, se dio vuelta. Sasuke trago saliva encontrándose con una mirada que nunca había visto en Itachi.

—¿Empiezas tu o yo? —preguntó fríamente Itachi. Sasuke no entendía porque estaba así, aunque sabía que podía ser por aquel beso. Seguramente Itachi desaprobara su actitud, como también podía ser lo de vivir con el.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que diga? Si es por lo de vivir contigo, padre ya expreso que no quiere mi opinión, así que… —pero Itachi lo cayó, elevando su mano y como si no pudiera escuchar bien lo que decía a aquella distancia empezó a caminar hacia el.

—¿Te gusta Naruto? ¿Es tu novio? —interrogó su hermano, avanzando unos pasos más, para estar muy cerca de Sasuke. Era por el beso, pensó este.

—¿Qué te interesa? —pero así no era la forma de tratar a su hermano mayor y se lo demostró a Sasuke.

Su mano sostenía la pequeña y filosa barbilla del Uchiha menor, mientras que la otra le quitaba unos pequeños mechones de cabello de sus ojos, que se movían libremente por el viento. Lentamente se inclino para estar un poco a la altura de Sasuke bajando un poco más para poder susurrarle al oído.

—¿Me responderás, tonto hermano menor o tengo que hacer que me respetes? —preguntó suavemente dando toques de aliento a aquella pequeña y dulce oreja. Sasuke no dijo nada—. Bien, si así quieres.

Retrocedió su cara para enfrentarse nuevamente a los ojos de su hermano menor. Este lo miraba desafiante, Itachi sonrió sabiendo que Sasuke nunca aprendería por las buenas. Era hora de enseñarle que el no podía hacer esas cosas, quería demostrarle tantas otras y necesitaba limpiar sus labios, aquellos que había tocado el intruso. ¿Y como hacerlo sin que lo notara? ¿Cómo demostrarle que era suyo sin que lo supiera? Sonrió nuevamente tomando la cara de este con sus dos manos.

— _ **Sasuke… solo por ti… no me iré.**_ —y sin decir nada más lo beso.

Sus labios estaban quietos en los del menor, era un simple y dulce beso. Quería continuar, pero no podía, no ahora, capaz nunca, pero lo necesitaba y al tomar contacto con su hermano, se sintió vivo nuevamente. Cuando se separo lenta y dolorosamente, lo miro a los ojos, estos ahora ya no eran filosos como casi siempre, si no que estaban muy grandes y un gran sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. El pequeño y hermoso recuerdo de su primer beso con Sasuke le vino a su mente, había sido cuando el tenía siete años, desde aquel momento lo había amado.

—¿Qué-Qué has hecho? —preguntó un muy sorprendido Sasuke dando unos pasos atrás.

—Era un beso de hermanos, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas Sasuke? —esa era su triste cuartada, no podía decirle la verdad—. ¿No recuerdas cuando nos dábamos estos pequeños besos? Es normal aquí en Estados Unidos. _**Sasuke… solo por ti… no me iré.**_ Esas palabras…

—¡Ya se que esas palabras me las dijiste hace mucho! ¡Pero éramos chicos… ahora es diferente! —Sasuke no dejaba de verlo horrorizado, asustado—. ¿Acaso lo hiciste porque no quieres vivir conmigo?

—Sasuke, cálmate. —pidió Itachi avanzando hacia el, pero el menor nuevamente retrocedió—. Lo hice porque pensé que te gustaría. Antes era normal y no me imagine que te pondrías así, te pido disculpas.

—Itachi, ya soy grande… entiendo que te resulte normal, piensas que soy todavía el niño de antes, pero crecí y ahora me es muy raro que quieras besarme. —Hablo Sasuke con una risa nerviosa.

Sasuke se quedo viendo como su hermano bajaba su mirada triste, decepcionada. No quería entender la verdadera razón, no quería saber que era lo que pasaba, en su cabeza solo estaba la imagen y tacto de aquel beso. No había sido su primero, ya que su primer beso había sido cuando era chico con su hermano, pero como el había dicho en aquel tiempo, había sido un beso familiar.

No podía solo culpar a Itachi, ya que cuando lo había besado había sentido fuego, su cuerpo se quemaba, sus labios se sentían adormecidos y solo por un momento sintió que había estado flotando. Como si solo existieran ellos dos, por aquel motivo lo había dejado que siguiera unos segundos más con aquello, pero cuando se separo la gravedad lo golpeo tan fuerte como lo que acababa de hacer.

Si Itachi decía la verdad, era un simple beso familiar, algo que habían hecho muchas veces de chicos, pero ahora parecía diferente, aunque no tenía que serlo solamente porque el se sentía así, extraño. Vio como su hermano se encaminaba para abrir la puerta, pero Sasuke rápidamente camino hacia este y poso su mano en el picaporte, haciendo contacto con el, Itachi lo miro sorprendido.

—Lo siento, no quería gritarte ni armar un escándalo. Solo fue un beso familiar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke evitando todas sus dudas, vio como su hermano le sonreía dulcemente—. ¿Verdad…?

 _ **No está listo, ¿alguna vez lo estará? Seguramente este enfermo por eso, pero no puedo verlo solo como un hermano, ya no más…**_ se dijo Itachi con su pequeña sonrisa. **Alzo su mano lentamente y golpeo la frente de Sasuke, alejándolo unos pasos, así nunca podría estar a su lado.**

—Claro que si, tonto hermano menor, quiero que todo sea como antes, más ahora que vamos a vivir juntos. —Itachi vio como Sasuke se tocaba donde le había golpeado y sintió como su corazón se agrandaba—. Tus amigos te están esperando, hazte una idea que en dos semanas y media viviremos juntos.

Dicho eso Itachi abrió la puerta para marcharse, dejando a un joven confuso aun en la sala. Lentamente, sabiendo que estaba solo, se toco sus labios, seguían tibios y extraños. No era normal que aquel beso le hubiera gustado. ¿No? Cerro sus ojos e intento no pensar en aquello, seguramente eran sus hormonas. Si, era eso.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

 **Fin del capítulo.**

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

 **Nota autora: ¡Lo beso! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. A mi este capítulo me gusto escribirlo, me reí mucho, espero que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo como yo lo disfrute haciéndolo.**

 **A veces cuando ya tengo la idea me cuesta escribirla y que todo este lo más "perfecto", por eso a veces tardo mucho en ponerlo, siempre hay algo que me gusta cambiar para que quede mejor.**

 **Agradezco a MikCifer por su comentario en mi fic: (¡Muchas gracias por escribirme! Si, voy a continuarlo, lentamente, pero lo mejor posible para que les resulte agradable leerlo. Y si, viva el Itasasu. Es una de mis parejas favoritas de mis ship!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Mudanza

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mil disculpas por dejar este fic a medio terminar y desaparecer... es que había quedado completamente en blanco por un tiempo; además que siempre encontraba algo para corregir en todos lados y... *se vuelve loca* realmente me costó mucho, trato que la historia vaya en si lenta, no puedo hacer como si de la nada Sasuke se enamore de Itachi porque si, no me gusta así, quiero que se entienda el porque, además de explicar las personalidades de todos... en fin... u-u Lo lamento mucho.**

 **Acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo y si ven que no sigo, me mandan mensajes hasta el cansancio hasta que escriba el otro fic u-u**

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

 **Capitulo 3: Mudanza.**

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Diez minutos más, pensó Sasuke Uchiha, guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón gris. Era mucho tiempo para cualquier alumno que estuviera esperando a que el timbre del colegio sonara para por fin salir, pero para Sasuke, que quería quedarse el tiempo, pasaba más rápido de lo habitual.

Siempre había pensado que si alguien prefería estar en el colegio, en vez de su casa, era porque había un serio problema. Nunca le había pasado, pero conocía gente que si. Ahora viendo como le ocurría a él, sabía muy bien el porqué de la razón y tenía un nombre.

Itachi Uchiha. Su hermano mayor y quien hoy se mudaría a su casa.

Sasuke suspiro lentamente viendo como el profesor de historia terminaba de explicar lo que había pasado en la segunda guerra mundial, a su lado, Naruto intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos por no cerrar sus ojos y dormitar en la clase. Delante de Naruto estaba Shikamaru, quien si estaba dormitando, Sasuke suspiro.

Ya habían pasado más dos semanas desde que no se veían y no era porque su hermano estuviera ocupado. Sasuke había hecho lo imposible para no encontrarse con el o su padre. No le importaba mucho el segundo, pero no podía verle a la cara a Itachi luego de lo ocurrido, cuando él lo había besado. Todo el tiempo en que no se vieron, había estado pensando en aquello. Todavía podía sentir y recordar aquellos labios suaves y calidos sobre los de el. El problema no era su hermano, claro que no. Itachi lo había dejado en claro, era un beso de hermanos, pero Sasuke no había sentido eso por parte suya, algo dentro de él había despertado lentamente, pero no entendía que era.

Y era solo por eso que no quería encontrarlo. Sentía que si lo hacía, terminaría aun peor, era como si aquel beso le hubiera gustado, pero entonces recordaba que eso era imposible, eran hermanos y hombres. Su única respuesta era que nunca antes había besado a nadie, pero luego tenía que recordar aquel accidente con Naruto, donde se habían besado, y en ningún momento había sentido nada, no como cuando Itachi lo beso. Pero era un beso entre hermanos, se volvía a decir. Eso era normal, tenía sus propias dudas, pero tampoco quería averiguar más nada de ese asunto, no estan ya tanto tiempo pensando en aquello.

—¿Qué es lo que acabé de decir, Sasuke? —preguntó su profesor frente a él, los alumnos que le daban la espalda se voltearon para verlo.

—Dijo que la segunda guerra mundial término en 1945 y que buscáramos información sobre eso para la siguiente clase. También que estudiáramos la guerra fría. —respondió Sasuke neutralmente, el profesor sonrío o eso le pareció al moreno, porque este siempre llevaba una máscara negra en su rostro, nadie sabía porque.

—Uzumaki, ¿algo más que agregar? —Naruto que había estado mirando a su amigo y a su profesor trago saliva—. ¿Nada?

—Sasuke ya lo dijo todo, profesor Kakashi. —balbuceo el rubio sonriendo penosamente.

—Profesor Hatake, Uzumaki. —corrigió el hombre caminando hacia el pizarrón táctil que había en el salón—. Pon más atención porque tus notas no están muy bien y no me agradaría tener que reprobarte y tenerte en el verano. Señorita Haruno, ¿sería tan amable de repartir estas fotocopias?

Una muchacha que estaba sentada en su pupitre individual, situado al lado de Sasuke, se levanto con una sonrisa dulce y camino hacia delante aceptado lo que el profesor le daba.

Sasuke tomo su celular y vio que faltaban pocos minutos para poder salir del colegio, en aquel momento deseo haber aceptado estar en alguna actividad colegial, ahora ya era tarde.

—Sasuke, toma. —dijo Sakura dándole una fotocopia. Sasuke sin levantar su vista tomo la hoja—. Por cierto, este sábado hago una fiesta por mi cumpleaños en mi casa y no sé si te llego la invitación en el correo.

Sasuke la miro; Sakura Haruno tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas; sus ojos jade brillaban y sus manos estaban literalmente temblando en el pecho de esta junto con las fotocopias. Sasuke sabía muy bien que Sakura gustaba de él, todo el colegio estaba enterado y tan solo porque ella se le había declarado el primer mes que él había empezado a estudiar aquí y como siempre hacía con todas, el la había rechazado dejando una pequeña tensión entre ellos.

Sabía muy bien que era una muy buena chica, dulce e inteligente. Si hubiera estado interesado en conseguir a alguien, probablemente la hubiera elegido a ella, pero no sentía atracción, mucho menos amor y ya no aguantaba que Sakura lo tuviera que ver con aquellos ojos, como si de él dependiera su vida.

—Lo recibí, pero no sé si podré ir. —contestó el moreno viendo como Sakura ponía una mirada triste.

—¿Cómo que no, Sasuke? —y Naruto ya estaba arruinando sus planes como siempre, pensó el moreno pasando su mirada, ahora fulminadora, hacia su mejor amigo—. Estaremos ahí junto con la banda, Sakura.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Era inútil discutir ahora, ya que Naruto había dicho que irían. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, podría serles de ayuda ir. Los padres de Sakura eran dueños de una empresa muy importante, la cual estaba ligada con los Uchiha, y su padre se pondría contento de que hablara con la hija de estos.

Cerró sus ojos; a veces se odiaba a si mismo. ¿Cómo podía pensar así? ¿Usar a una chica que gustaba de él para que su padre pudiera verlo por lo menos una vez y decirle "bien hecho hijo"? Daba asco y lo sabía. No iba a caer en las manos de él como todos lo hacían, él era diferente.

—Sakura. —la llamo Sasuke con una voz suave. La muchacha, que estaba a unos pasos detrás de él repartiendo las últimas fotocopias, camino lentamente hacia su pupitre blanco. —¿Tienes instrumentos para tocar o lo llevamos nosotros?

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Sasuke tomo su simple mochila negra cargándola al hombro derecho, terminando de cerrar su casillero, esperando que su mejor amigo sacara del suyo unos libros y fueran hacia la salida del colegio. Shikamaru ya estaba listo, simplemente llevaba nada, típico de él.

El pasillo principal siempre se abría ante ellos. Los alumnos se hacían a un lado mirándolos asombrados y eufóricos, mientras que otros los interrumpían para hablarles y pedirles ir a una fiesta.

Muchos preguntaban por Neji; este no iba con ellos al instituto, sino a uno que su familia había fundado. Por lo cual, siempre estaban contestando que estudiaba en otro lado. Por suerte Shikamaru había podido elegir estudiar acá, su familia también era adinerada, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, Shikamaru tenía más libertad.

—¿Vamos a mi casa? —preguntó Naruto pasando por la puerta doble, para salir al exterior, donde un gran portón blanco los separaba de la vida real.

Sasuke vio como varios hombres de traje esperaban a los alumnos. La mayoría eran mayordomos o como Sasuke los llamaba cuidadores de los niños ricos. Era muy raro ver a un familiar esperando fuera, ya que estaban siempre ocupados. Por lo cual mandaban a alguien para que los recogieran, era muy extraño que algún alumno se fuera solo. Por suerte Sasuke no tenía nada de eso, Obito le había dado toda libertad de irse solo a casi todos lados, esperaba que eso no cambiara con la llegada de su hermano.

—Recuerda que hoy tengo que recibir a Itachi, se mudara hoy. —citó Sasuke como si lo estuviera leyendo de un libro.

—Es verdad… ¿Ya trajo todo o lo ayudaras a desempacar? —preguntó Naruto viendo como Sasuke se paraba en la mitad del camino hacia la salida, los alumnos que estaban detrás de él lo esquivaron—. ¿Qué?

—¿Acaso crees que el ordenara todo? Desde la semana pasada varias personas empezaron a llegar trayendo cajas de lo que supuestamente es de Itachi —comentó Sasuke como si le molestara que invadieran su privacidad, lo cual era cierto—. Ya tiene todo preparado, su habitación, la comida que come y seguramente hasta su cepillo de dientes en su baño privado.

Sasuke recordó como había entrado al baño para ver qué cosas usaba, encontrándose con el perfume que el siempre se ponía; esperaba que no notara que había usado un poco.

—Si no caminas puede que te empuje sin querer…

Sasuke se dio vuelta, encontrándose con un muchacho de piel muy pálida y cabello negro corto, quien sonreía si a eso podía llamarse sonreír. Sasuke afiló aburrido su mirada.

—¿Qué quieres Sai? —preguntó Sasuke sin rodeos, nunca se habían llevado nada bien.

—¡Sasuke, solo a ti te puede quedar tan bien el uniforme! —gritó una muchacha abrazando por detrás a Sai—. Tendrías que modelar así, chico sexy.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja. Era un maldito uniforme de remera blanca, con corbata negra y el logo de "La aldea de la hoja" del colegio en su pecho. No entendía como podía quedarle mejor algo que todos usaban. Luego recordó quien era la que se lo decía, Ino Yamanaka, la muchacha más fácil del colegio.

Era apuesta; cabello rubio perfectamente arreglado; ojos celestes y un buen cuerpo. Pero Sasuke nunca se había interesado por eso, ni por otras cosas. Le era indiferente y prefería mil veces estar con Sakura u otra persona que con alguien así como Ino, quien cambiaba de pareja tan rápido como de medias.

—¿Nueva pareja? —preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ya no te quedan recursos para estar con alguien como él. —no era una pregunta, Shikamaru suspiró sabiendo que podía pasar.

—Lo dice el chico emo quien está saliendo con el rubio del miembro pequeño. —Sai sonrió torcidamente entrecerrando sus ojos. Naruto avanzo un paso gritando con todos sus pulmones. Sasuke avanzo otro apretando sus puños, pero una voz hizo que todo cambiara, que su cuerpo se relajara y a la vez tensara.

Miro hacia la reja grande y negra que estaba a unos cuantos pasos y lo vio. Lo estaba llamando, gritaba su nombre suavemente y sus manos se movían en forma de saludo. Sasuke trago saliva viendo como su hermano intentaba por todos los medios llamarle la atención para que no cometiera un asesinato.

—Vamos Naruto, Shikamaru. Itachi está aquí. —murmuro Sasuke dándole la espalda a Sai, Naruto lo imito ignorando los comentarios que Sai hacia.

El colegio aun no terminaba y luego se encargaría de él, pensó el moreno intentando no darse vuelta y matarlo en aquel lugar.

Al salir, vio como su hermano caminaba hacia ellos. Iba de traje de vestir, su cabello atado en coleta y en su mano la llave de un auto. Sus pasos eran lentos, como los de un felino antes de cazar a su presa. Era tan elegante y natural a su vez.

Sasuke parado en el medio de la vereda, viendo a su hermano, sintió como sus sentimientos nuevamente empezaban a florar. No era normal aquello, pensó el joven, mientras Itachi se paraba frente a ellos con un semblante más que serio. No miraba a Shikamaru.

—¿Acaso lo que vi era una futura pelea? —preguntó su hermano mayor cruzándose de brazos.

Ahora Sasuke entendía porque no había visto a Shikamaru con mirada acusadora. El no era de meterse en problemas, a no ser que necesitaran su ayuda, pero este prefería evitarlos a toda costa y no era que fuera por miedo, para nada. Simplemente le daba flojera todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó receloso, viendo como su hermano sonreía con sus labios, pero no con sus ojos.

—Vine a buscarte —Sasuke odiaba cuando Itachi era tan elocuente. Si, era bueno siendo sarcástico—. ¿Tú te encuentras bien? —preguntó viendo extraño a Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió como su corazón apretaba. Su hermano siempre había sido muy atento a sus maneras de ser y en estos momentos no era ni la mitad de lo que era. Sentía como si tan solo la presencia de este le molestara, lo asfixiara. ¿Acaso un simple beso de hermanos era tan confuso?

—Estoy bien. —respondió secamente, ignorando los pensamientos peligrosos que amenazaban su cabeza—. ¿Ya… te mudaste?

Itachi lo observo unos segundos en silencio. Sasuke podía sentir como su hermano podía atravesar piel, carne y hueso para luego ver en su alma, la cual sentía quemarse con aquella mirada tan intensa.

No podía estar confundido por aquello, era su hermano, era un hombre y era un maldito beso, nada más. Tenía que olvidarse de aquello, no iba a parecer una colegiala confundida por algo así. El era Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Me escuchas? —preguntó Itachi levantando un poco más su voz. Sasuke que lo había estado mirando sin estarlo, parpadeo varias veces—. Decía que si, ya me mude. ¿Vamos? ¿Shikamaru, Naruto? ¿Tienen como ir?

—Sí, sí. Orochimaru nos iba a recoger. —respondió Naruto con prontitud.

—Bueno, entonces vamos, Sasuke.

Sasuke busco ayuda con su mirada en sus amigos, pero estos no pudieron hacer nada, los dos estaban intimidados por Itachi. Resignado, se despidió de todos con su mano, y camino detrás de Itachi. Tampoco quería estar mucho tiempo allí, había notado como un tumulto de personas se había empezado a llenar tan solo por la presencia de su hermano.

Llegaron hasta un auto negro que parecía ser nuevo. Cuando se sentó en el lado del copiloto, lo confirmo, el olor a cuero y nuevo lo delataba.

Esperó pacientemente a que Itachi se sentara y pusiera en marcha el Mercedes Benz, mientras veía por la ventana como se alejaba lentamente; el colegio, los alumnos, las casas que estaban pegadas al instituto y las personas en la calle caminando.

Agradecía mentalmente que no estuvieran lejos de la casa de su tío, además que no hubiera transito, el cual normalmente había a estas horas, ya que vivían en el centro, pero en un lugar reservado.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —interrumpió el silencio Itachi. Sasuke posó su mirada en el, quien estaba mirando al frente, con una pequeña sonrisa algo traviesa.

—Bien —no quería ser frío, pero tampoco sabía que decir—. ¿Ya trajiste todas tus cosas?

—Las trajeron hoy las que faltaban—Sasuke asintió. Sabía que Itachi no movería un dedo para su mudanza, no cuando tenían personas que lo hacían por el—. Obito antes de irse quería despedirse de ti.

¿Obito qué? Sasuke lo miro extrañado, su hermano ahora tenía el semblante tranquilo. ¿Obito qué?

—Obito no quería decirte nada —dijo Itachi, como si le leyera la mente y dobló lentamente en una entrada, donde había una pequeña reja metalizada—, pero se va a Japón.

Sasuke no quiso escuchar más. Bajo del auto sin mirar atrás y abrió la puerta de la cerca que dividía su casa y corrió hacia ella. Por suerte no tenía una larga entrada, solo un jardín delantero pequeño y luego la casa de dos pisos moderna, sin olvidar el patio trasero.

Sus manos tomaron el picaporte, pero este se abrió antes y un hombre apenado y con una sonrisa amable apareció ante Sasuke, impidiéndole entrar.

—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!? —preguntó furioso Sasuke a su tío, quien aún seguía con aquella mirada.

Para Sasuke, su tío, era como un padre, como un hermano, como un amigo, alguien en quien confiar. Durante aquellos dos años había estado bajo su tutela y aunque esté no pudiera verlo seguido, siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba. El y su madre, eran los únicos de su familia que le habían hablando cuando viajo a Japón.

—Sasuke… —Obito miro detrás de él, donde Itachi estaba aparcando el auto—. Lo lamento, no quería que supieras hasta hoy, pero volveré, no será mucho tiempo… Es un viaje de negocios, con… tu padre.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, su padre… siempre tenía que ser la razón de todo. Si algo no le gustaba, lo acomodaba para su propio beneficio, Sasuke lo sabía muy bien. Por algo iba a aquel colegio tan caro, su padre se lo había ordenado si quería que fuera a Estados Unidos. Siempre había un pero donde estaba su padre metido.

—No te enojes, el me necesita —Sasuke sabía muy bien que no era así—, pero cuando vuelva, haremos una… ¿fiesta? —preguntó para luego sonreír burlonamente—. Claro, claro, no te gustan… no sé cómo eres mi sobrino. Bueno, veremos que hacer…

—Obito, no tienes que convencerme. Entiendo que tengas trabajo y que te vayas —Sasuke suspiró, Obito sonrió amablemente al ver como Sasuke parecía ser alguien mayor a comparación de su edad—, pero me molesta que no me hayas dicho antes, pensé que confiabas en mí.

Obito abrazo fuertemente a Sasuke, quien entendió que con aquel abrazo se daban una despedida, esperando que fuera corta para volver a encontrarse. Sasuke correspondió el abrazo, aunque bastante tosco, no se le daba para nada bien los afectos.

—Veo que se amigaron. —habló alguien a sus espaldas. Los dos Uchihas se separaron para ver como Itachi jugueteaba con la llave del auto el cual ya estaba estacionado.

—Itachi, ven que te muestro como quedaron tus cosas… Hoy llego lo que faltaba y ya está acomodado en tu habitación. —los tres entraron, no había ninguna caja de mudanza—. Te deje unos de los cuartos principales, es grande y da vista al jardín trasero, espero que te guste.

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente, estaba a dos habitaciones de la suya. ¿Qué planeaba su tío? El sabía muy bien que necesitaba la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—No hay ningún problema, tío. Todo va a estar en perfecto orden. No sé alguna vez lo dije, pero tienes una casa hermosa.

Y era verdad. Todo el lugar era blanco, marrón y negro. El suelo de madera brillante. Mientras que las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con cuadros, fotos y pinturas. Era una casa moderna y elegante. En la sala principal, por donde se entraba, se podía apreciar una escalera de madera ancha; a su derecha había dos puertas alejadas una de la otra y a su izquierda un living, donde descansaba un televisor plano; un sofá de cuero y una mesita de café, sin olvidar una consola de última generación, la cual Sasuke usaba muy poco.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que no podía compararse con su casa de Japón, donde había vivido toda su niñez. Esa era mucho, mucho más grande en todos sus aspectos, pero aun así a él, nunca le había gustado vivir en una casa inmensa o mejor dicho mansión, si había pocas personas, prefería algo pequeño, normal, como un departamento o esta casa, la cual amaba.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

La despedida de su tío fue simple. Ni a Obito, ni a Sasuke le gustaban las despedidas. Por suerte para el muchacho, su padre ya estaba en Estados Unidos y no le sorprendió para nada que este no le hubiera avisado que se iba, tampoco le importaba o eso quería hacerse creer.

En estos momentos estaba sentado en la sala de estar con un libro en mano, tenía que estudiar sobre la historia antigua y le era casi imposible con su hermano rondando por la casa.

Había pensado en irse a estudiar a su cuarto, pero se imaginaba que Itachi pensaría que no quería verlo o que simplemente estaba enojado por algo, por lo que prefirió quedarse allí para evitar alguna pelea, haciendo el que leía, con su ropa de entrecasa; una remera negra y unos pantalones largos cómodos.

Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, la tranquilidad, cuando no venía Naruto claro está, pero ahora con Itachi… no sabía cómo sería aquella nueva vida y esperaba que su hermano no se entrometiera, porque el verdadero problema vendría cuando tuviera que salir para practicar, grabar música o simplemente tener una entrevista en algún lugar. Había días en los que regresaba bastante tarde o directamente, no llegaba a su casa.

—Sasuke… —esté cerró su libro con una sola mano para mirar a su hermano, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos—. Orochimaru está en la puerta.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces pasar? —preguntó arrastrando sus palabras, Itachi arrugo su nariz—. Vale, ahora voy…

Sasuke sabía muy bien que a su hermano no le caía nada bien aquel hombre y era de imaginarse. Orochimaru podía ser todo, menos comportarse como era debidamente. Como si nunca le hubiera hecho pasar vergüenza; fiestas, entrevistas, hasta en el colegio. Para él, la actitud de Orochimaru no tenía remedio.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó Sasuke de pie en la puerta, apoyándose en el marco y viendo como su manager estaba fuera, de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa torcida.

—Veo que ya estas con tu cuidador —bromeó dando una pequeña risa serpentina, pero se silencio al ver la mirada fulminadora de Sasuke—. Vamos al grano. En una semana hay una fiesta de cumpleaños en la mansión Haruno —Sasuke puso sus ojos en blanco—, nos han contratado para que toquemos unos temas.

—Ya le hemos dicho a Sakura que iremos…

—El problema, mi querido y adorable Sasuke —interrumpió Orochimaru con voz muy dulce—. Es que no pueden aceptar tocar sin contratos, por lo cual, cuando Naruto me contó, tuve que llamar para que hicieran un contrato. Así que este sábado los quiero preparados. Arreglé con la familia Haruno para que alguien de la prensa venga, para que tome fotos y les haga una pequeña entrevista.

—¿Y no podías decirme esto en una llamada? —preguntó Sasuke no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta, Orochimaru alzo sus manos y nuevamente sonrió, algo parecía divertirle.

—¿Crees que sería divertido molestar a tu cuidador por una llamada? —y así Orochimaru sin más se fue, riendo por lo bajo.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y para su no sorpresa, Itachi estaba a un costado, sentado en un sillón que estaba muy cerca de la entrada. Su mirada para Sasuke, era indescifrable, pero sabía que nada bueno se traía.

—¿Qué? —pregunto molesto—. ¿Te gusta espiar a los demás?

—Simplemente me encamine hacia el lugar donde estaba… mi perfume. —Itachi mostró una sonrisa traviesa, la misma que había dado en el auto. Sasuke se sonrojo. Se había dado cuenta. Itachi sonrió aun más al ver a su hermano en ese estado—. Si tanto te gusta, podrías habérmelo dicho, Sasuke.

—Eres un bastardo. —murmuró aun sin poder salir de su asombro y nerviosismo.

—Si vamos a vivir juntos, una de las primeras reglas, es no insultar. —advirtió su hermano, ahora con un semblante serio.

—¡Entonces, tu deja de espiarme! —gritó Sasuke avanzando hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, para que su hermano no pudiera reprocharle.

Así había terminado su primera tarde-noche con él. No podía imaginarse lo que le esperaba en adelante, no quería hacerlo, porque aun recordaba sus labios sobre los de él, aun podía sentir aquel tacto suave y dulce, eso estaba mal. ¿Acaso un beso entre hermanos podía hacer aquello? Se estaba volviendo loco.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Una habitación de un adolescente, normalmente está llena de cosas que le gustan, como afiches de música, películas, colección de algo en particular, algo que lo identifique, pero la habitación de Sasuke era todo lo contrario.

En pocas palabras podía describirse el lugar perfectamente; muy ordenado, simple, frío y vació.

Sus paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro, el techo blanco. Una pequeña cama, solo con sabanas blancas, decoraba un rincón junto con dos mesitas de luz a cada lado. Un ropero grande estaba en la otra esquina, ocupando toda la pared, a su costado un espejo largo y rectangular. A su derecha de este, había un gran ventanal, con las cortinas azules y blancas corridas, dejando que el sol de la mañana iluminara todo.

Lo único que podía llamarse llamativo era un escritorio blanco y moderno (con una notebook) que estaba pegado a biblioteca del mismo color y a su costado, lo más llamativo de todo, una guitarra eléctrica. Luego era todo tan neutral, que nadie hubiera sabido si vivía allí una mujer, un hombre o un niño.

Pero en aquel momento se sabía, ya que frente al espejo, estaba el dueño, quien se miraba al espejo, arreglando el cuello de su traje que estaba arrugado. Su mirada fría combinaba perfectamente con el lugar.

Sasuke bajo de dos en dos las escaleras de madera, sintiendo cada vez más un dulce aroma, el olor a un desayuno. Caminó hacia la cocina, donde la puerta estaba levemente abierta, dejando pasar una tenue luz. Al entrar vio a su hermano, con un delantal negro, terminando de cocinar algo. Este llevaba su traje negro debajo.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, entre medio de la sala de estar, y donde estaba su hermano. Observaba como esté se movía de espaldas hacia varios lados.

En la mesada del medio, donde siempre Sasuke desayunaba, había ya varios platos repletos de comida, se le hizo agua en la boca, pero aun así no se movió, hacía mucho tiempo que al despertar no se encontraba con alguien preparándole el desayuno.

—¡Pero… —Itachi dio un respingón al ver a Sasuke allí—. ¿Por qué no avisas que estas detrás mió?

—Lo siento. —se disculpó el moreno, riéndose levemente, era raro verlo sorprendido—. ¿Tú has preparado todo? —preguntó asombrado, ya entrando completamente en la cocina.

—Sí, el año pasado hice unos cursos de cocina. —Itachi terminó de cocinar unos huevos para servirlo en dos platos que estaban enfrentados—. Siéntate y come, tenemos poco tiempo.

Sasuke le hizo caso, tomo una silla larga que estaba hecha para comer en la mesada y se sentó, observando nuevamente toda la comida que había. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido tan bien un desayuno, en Estados Unidos era normal, pero el solo comía lo mínimo. En estos momentos sentía como si su estomago se hubiera agrandado diez veces más, haciendo que este gruñera de hambre.

Itachi no tuvo que decirle que empezara a servirse, Sasuke había tomado la delantera. Se había puesto en su plato, aparte de los huevos que ya estaban allí; dos waffle rociándolos con miel; unas tostadas con crema de queso; y una ensalada de fruta. Había también querido entrarle al tocino, pero el año pasado la había pasado mal comiendo eso tan temprano, por lo que lo evitó.

—No pude hacer nada japonés porque no había ingredientes. —se disculpó Itachi tomando jugo de naranja—. ¿Te gusta?

—Está todo… —Sasuke imitó a su hermano para bajar toda su comida—. Está todo muy rico, me sorprende que sepas cocinar.

—Te sorprenderían más cosas… —Itachi al ver la cara de confusión de Sasuke, agregó—. También tomé clases de piano.

Itachi apoyó sus codos en la mesada, viendo a su hermano.

—Vaya… el gran Itachi Uchiha, estudiando música. Quien lo diría. —bromeó Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, sentía que capaz, solo capaz podía llevarse bien con su hermano—. Yo de piano se poco, el que sabe mucho es Shikamaru.

—Entonces puedo enseñarte, en unos días traerán un piano, lo encargue hace poco. —Sasuke se asombro, su hermano enseñándole a tocar un instrumento, nunca lo habría imaginado—. Bueno, ya va siendo hora de ir al colegio.

—¿Y las cosas…? —estaba preguntando Sasuke, obviamente se ofrecería para lavar, ya que su hermano había cocinado, pero Itachi lo interrumpió.

—Contrate a alguien para que venga a limpiar mientras no estamos. —Sasuke arrugo su entrecejo e Itachi aclaro—. Tranquilo, es de confianza. ¿Vamos?

—No te preocupes, Orochimaru me vendrá a buscar en un momento. —Sasuke temía que se enojara, pero daba igual, Itachi tendría que ir acostumbrándose a su vida—. Y hoy regresare tarde, tenemos que practicar.

Itachi iba a argumentar algo, pero el timbre hizo que Sasuke se salvara de lo que su hermano diría en aquel momento. Simplemente tomo su mochila que la había dejado en una silla y se la cargo al hombro, terminando su café sin azúcar.

—Solo ten cuidado. —pidió su hermano, viendo como Sasuke ya se estaba por ir.

Este asintió y se despidió, caminando lo más deprisa posible hacia fuera, donde podía ver la camioneta blanca esperando detrás de las rejas. Sentía como una presencia lo miraba detrás, pero no se dio vuelta, si lo hacía perdería.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

—¡Necesitamos sacar algo nuevo! —exclamó Naruto despeinando su cabello, estaba desesperado, todos lo estaban.

—Yo les dije que tenían que ir practicando… —reprimió Orochimaru cruzado de brazos.

Estaban en el estudio de grabación de la Aldea de la Música, la cual Orochimaru era el dueño. En estos momentos se encontraban en uno de los muchos estudios que había para poder grabar música, pero todos estaban completamente en blanco, por lo cual nadie estaba grabando.

—¡Ya es tarde para decir eso! —lloriqueó Naruto sentado en una silla de cuero, con su guitarra en mano—. Nunca pensé que sacaríamos tan rápido un nuevo disco.

Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con su mejor amigo. Nunca se habían preparado para esto, lo tenían en mente, si. Como un pequeño sueño que algún día pasaría. Ahora era realidad y si no hacían nada, fracasarían.

—¡Un mes! —chilló Naruto, despeinándose nuevamente.

—En verdad, ya paso una semana desde que el viejo hablo con ustedes: Así que serían creo… tres semanas… Luego de eso es ir a la fiesta, hablar con la prensa, presentar el nombre del nuevo disco y tocar una de las canciones nuevas, que estará luego en el disco, que se promocionara en menos de un mes o dos máximos si todo se hace bien. —Orochimaru contaba con sus dedos—. Si, realmente es mucho menos de lo que ustedes piensan…

Orochimaru era el mejor para tranquilizarlos, sin lugar a dudas. Naruto empezó a dar vueltas por el salón; gritando desesperadamente. Neji al ver eso, golpeó a Naruto con un palillo de su batería, quien ahora quería él golpearlo con su guitarra. Sasuke intentaba separar a los dos y Shikamaru tan solo suspiraba y decía que era todo una molestia.

Cuando los tres se tranquilizaron, Orochimaru se levanto tranquilamente de la silla de cuero. Esas sillas no debían de estar ahí, hacían que fuera de la sala, donde se escuchaba como salía todo, interfiriera con la música. Pero él había querido que antes, pudiera practicar libremente, sin la presión de los empleados que tomaban notas de cómo salía.

—¿Ya están más calmados? —preguntó tranquilamente, siempre llevando su sonrisa retorcida a todos lados.

La banda lo fulmino con la mirada. Naruto había quedado con su cabello más revoltoso, Sasuke con su ropa arrugada, Neji con un palillo roto y Shikamaru… estaba igual que siempre. Aun así se habían calmado.

—Bien, ahora quiero que piensen en sus emociones… recuerdos, todo lo que se les venga a la mente —Orochimaru saco de una caja que había traído con el unas libretas y lapiceras—. Quiero que anoten todo aquí.

Todos le hicieron caso, no era la primera vez que él los guiaba y nunca lo había hecho mal. Aunque a veces, lo hiciera de una forma muy particular, pero funcionaba.

Sasuke vio como todos empezaban a escribir y miró su hoja, totalmente en blanco. ¿Qué se le pasaba por la mente? Una sonrisa molesta le apareció en su rostro, esto no podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué Itachi tenía que estar allí en su cabeza? Suspiro y empezó a escribir.

Cuando paso el tiempo suficiente, Orochimaru camino hacia ellos, sacando las hojas, como si fuera un examen y el tiempo hubiera terminado. Este empezó a leer en voz alta, por lo cual, la banda se había puesto roja.

—Interesante… —murmuró Orochimaru sonriendo—. Estoy seguro que lo podrán sacar.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Itachi viendo como Sasuke entraba en la casa, eran las once de la noche.

Sasuke lo miró; llevaba una bata gris y pantuflas, su cabello estaba suelto, por lo que le daba, un aspecto muy sensual. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Bien, un poco agotador, andamos viendo una nueva canción, pero ya estamos por sacarla. —todo gracias a Orochimaru, pero eso no se lo diría a Itachi, no quería pelear ahora con él.

—Si no mal recuerdo, en un mes es. ¿No? —preguntó su hermano, Sasuke asintió—. ¿Podrás con eso y la escuela?

Sasuke asintió nuevamente, dejando su mochila en un rincón del living. Le era nuevo para el estar con alguien. Volver a su casa y encontrar las luces prendidas, alguien que le preguntara como le había ido, que se preocupara por él. Todo le era nuevo y un poco incomodo, sin duda falta de costumbre.

Por suerte, Sasuke había encontrado la forma en la que su hermano no se preocupara cada tanto. Cuando hoy le había llegado el primer mensaje de Itachi, preguntándole si volvería para la cena o si comería fuera, Sasuke había aprovechado para poder mantenerlo un poco controlado con eso, mandándole mensajes cada una hora o cuando se podía acordar. Si esto seguía así, no se matarían entre los dos.

—¿Quieres tomar un té? Tengo ya preparado un té especial de Japón —comentó su hermano notando el cansancio de este—. Creo que lo necesitas.

Sasuke asintió, levemente sonriendo, quien se sentía mimado y eso le hacía sentir incomodo y a la vez le agradaba.

Era acogedor estar sentado en el sofá, junto con su hermano a su lado, mirando televisión, mientras tomaban un té que estaba más que exquisito. Sasuke agradecía que Itachi fuera de no hablar mucho, cuando lo hacía, decía lo justo y necesario. Muy pocas veces había visto que se iba de palabras y era cuando a veces, estaba nervioso y eso había sido hacía tiempo.

—Nunca había visto esta película.

—Yo tampoco. —admitió Sasuke—. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Me alegro entonces que tengas un tiempo para mí. —Sasuke se sonrojo y su hermano ya no estaba mirando la película—. Pareces más pequeño cuando te sonrojas, como cuando vivías en Japón.

—Es una lástima, ahora soy un retorcido. —se burló Sasuke.

Pero era verdad, había cambiado de un niño dulce a un ser amargado. No quiso recordar el porqué. No quería aventarle en la cabeza la taza de té a su hermano.

—Eso puede cambiar, todos pueden cambiar.

Sasuke no pensaba así. Ya había visto mucho en su vida para poder decirlo. Su padre era el principal; luego le seguía Itachi, aunque este ahora entendía el porqué no le había hablando por dos años.

Todo este tiempo había sentido odio, rencor, un sentimiento de culpabilidad, entre muchas más cosas, que habían hecho que Sasuke fuera lo que es ahora. Aunque no era un muchacho malo, simplemente receloso de la vida.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Luego de esa taza, cada uno se dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto. Sasuke al estar acostado, sin nada encima, pensaba en lo que había escrito en aquel papel en blanco. El maldito de Orochimaru nunca había dicho que lo leería en voz alta, aunque tendría que haberlo supuesto; era su manager, como si no hiciera algo bullicioso como Naruto, aunque Orochimaru lo hacía con clase.

Pero gracias a eso, como lo que los demás habían escrito, la letra para la nueva canción quedaría muy, pero muy bien. Ya hasta sentía como podía ser tocada.

Se levanto de golpe y tomo su guitarra, un anotador y un lápiz. Ya sentía que lo tenía. Empezó a tocar y tararear la canción que estaba en su mente. Nadie podía decir que él era malo para crear letras.

 _ **Tan solo quiero saber yo… ¿porqué derraman lagrimas…? Aquellas nubes otra vez… Formando este mar de inquietud… Sendero que conduce a un viaje al cual tengo temor… y a pesar de eso pintaré mi futuro azul… El tiempo nos acelera otra vez y la vida se nos va sin darnos cuenta…**_

Sasuke dejo todo en la cama y tomo su celular, marcando varios números para mandar un mensaje en el que decía: Lo tengo, vengan. ¡Ya!

Cuando la banda junto con su manager llegó, estaban todos adormilados, menos claro, Sasuke. Estaba eufórico, como si se hubiera tomando diez tazas de café. Todos lo miraban extrañados, pero sabían que había empezado a sacar la letra que sería de su nuevo disco. Esto había pasado ya varias veces.

—Es… es muy buena, solo le faltan unas cosas, pero ya está. —anunció el moreno y preguntó—. ¿Quieren leerla?

—Antes que nada, déjame tragarme el café que me diste. Ya estoy viejo para esto. —se quejó Orochimaru estirándose en el sofá—. ¿Por qué no mientras la cantas? Cuando me despeje, iremos al estudio.

—Sasuke infeliz, yo quería dormir —gruñó Naruto, que no se había cambiado, andaba con un pijama blanco tenuemente azulado y un gorro de dormir negro—. ¿Itachi sabe que estamos acá?

Sasuke se tapo la boca, sus ojos se habían desorbitado. Al estar tan concentrado en esa letra, se había olvidado completamente que ahora vivía con su hermano. Miró las escaleras; nadie se asomaba por allí.

—Nos vamos, ya, ya, ya. —Sasuke le saco la taza de la mano a Orochimaru, quien se quejó, mientras Sasuke empujaba a todos fuera.

—Espera, Sasuke. Ando en pantuflas, me harás caer. —se quejó Naruto, haciendo que este tropezara y así la taza, que había estallado en pedazos, derramando su contenido.

Sasuke horrorizado, miró nuevamente las escaleras, su hermano lo asesinaría. Si había escuchado eso, no tardaría en bajar, tenía que irse ahora o…

—¿Sasuke? —era tarde—. ¿Pero… qué?

Itachi no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; su hermano parado en el medio de la sala; Naruto tirado en el piso con lo que parecía ser un pijama; una taza rota a un costado y… Orochimaru con los demás integrantes. Itachi se ajusto su bata gris y bajo las escaleras.

—¿Qué crees qué haces? —Inquirió Itachi, si estaba adormilado, no se le notaba.

—Yo… —Sasuke se mordió el labio—. Tengo la letra, está en mi cabeza. Es… simplemente tengo que ensayarla. Se me escapara sino lo hago, necesito terminarla.

No ayudaba en nada lo que decía Sasuke, parecía más loco que otra cosa. Itachi se aproximo un poco más, con mirada examinadora.

—¿Acaso estas borracho o drogado? —preguntó ahora ya un molesto Itachi caminando a grandes pasos hacia Sasuke.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —se ofendió Sasuke—. Solo que…

—Déjame explicarlo, Sasuke. —se ofreció Orochimaru, posando una mano en el hombro de este—. Sasuke cuando tiene una letra nueva es así, simplemente nos despierta a la hora que sea. Ya paso varias veces, es normal, pero…

—No te pedí explicaciones, Orochimaru. —interrumpió Itachi con una mirada aterradora—. Fuera todos, ahora.

Nadie objeto nada, los integrantes, en fila, fueron saliendo uno por uno de la casa de Obito, dejando solos a los hermanos. Sasuke que había estado mirando el piso, levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Itachi, quien no había sacado su vista de él.

—¿¡En qué pensabas!? —preguntó Itachi gritando—. ¿¡Acaso creías que te dejaría salir a estas horas!?

—¿Por qué…? —Sasuke respiraba entrecortadamente—. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¡Tenía una maldita canción, bastardo!

—¿¡Crees que irte a la una de la mañana es normal!? —Itachi estaba furioso—. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Cómo puedes irte sin decirme…?

—¿¡Acaso estaba bien decirte!? ¿¡Me hubieras dejado irme!? —Sasuke lo desafiaba con la mirada y eso a Itachi le molestaba mucho—. ¡Yo me voy!

Itachi arqueo una ceja viendo como Sasuke se daba vuelta para salir por la puerta. Itachi poso su mano en el picaporte al momento que Sasuke también lo hacía, haciendo presión en la mano ahora cerrada de Sasuke.

—Relájate Sasuke, no estás pensando las cosas con claridad. —advirtió Itachi, aun con su mano cerrada en la mano de Sasuke.

—¿¡Como quieres que este relajado!? ¡Se nota que no me conoces! —Sasuke sentía sus ojos con lágrimas, Itachi se sintió ofendido por esas palabras—. ¡Cuando tengo en mente una canción, no puedo sacarla de la cabeza con nada! ¡Con anda, simplemente no puedo dormir, ni pensar en otra cosa!

Itachi se sintió culpable, no lo sabía, pero tampoco la manera de hacerlo era que él se fuera a estas horas. Ahora estaba él para cuidar a Sasuke, tenía que hacérselo entender. Debía entenderlo, no podía desobedecerlo de aquella manera, cerró sus ojos, había una forma.

Itachi soltó la mano cerrada de su hermano que estaba en el picaporte, para tomar con sus dos manos su cara, y así acercar la suya; Sasuke estaba muy hermoso y ahora ya no mostraba enojo, si no sorpresa.

—Dices que no puedes sacar de tu mente la canción… ¿verdad? —ronroneó Itachi—. Yo te ayudare, tonto hermano menor.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

 **Fin capítulo**

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

 **Bueno, perdón por escribir tan poco, pero por lo menos hice un cap más u-u**

 **Espero que les guste, a mi me costo, porque no sabía como poder seguir, hasta que ahora le agarre la mano, tengo un capítulo más escrito, pero aun le faltan detalles, aun así ya esta escrito.**

 **Si quieren saber que letra es la que Sasuke estaba sacando;** **Naruto Opening 7 Namikaze Satellite ~Spanish Cover~ Bastian Cortes**

 **Me gusto mucho como cantaba, esta en latino y creo que el cantante principal de esta será Sasuke. Escuchenla y digan si le queda más a el o Naruto la voz.**

 **Bueno, mil gracias por los mensajes!**

 **Anien: Estaba pensando en otras posibilidades, pero... ¡todo es posible! Itachi celoso es hermoso jaja**

 **Irene: Mil gracias por tu mensaje. A mi también no me gusta que Sasuke no sea la "mascota" de Itachi, es por eso que lo escribí así. Por otro lado, también me reí cuando escribía lo de Orochiamaru, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Y si, ojala hubiera más fic de Itasasu, realmente me hacen falta, a mi me encanta esa pareja... Y gracias por el consejo de las puntuaciones, estuve viendo eso y arregle varias cosas, así que espero que ahora este mejor, cualquier cosa me dices.**

 **Cuz IronStrange is Bae: ¡Gracias! Aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste...**

 **LeenaRavenheir: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, realmente intente hacer como veía yo a los personajes de Naruto con un toque de mi parte jaja y un Itachi celoso, es... como dijiste un sueño. Mil disculpas por no continuarlo, pero luego de un año, acá esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que puedas disfrutarlo.**

 **paulina: Muchas gracias, acá esta el nuevo, espero que te guste y que puedas disfrutarlo como yo lo hice escribiendo (llora) mentira jaja**

 **Gracias a todos por los mensajes; en el tiempo que estuve sin escribir este fic o por lo menos escribiendo partes, borrando y etc... T-T leía sus mensajes y me ayudaron mucho para no abandonarlo. ¡Así que gracias!**


	4. Capitulo 4: La supermodelo

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, este es el siguiente cap... no tarde tanto como antes... jajaja Espero que les guste y antes, quiero dejarles la canción en la cual me inspire para el tema que cantan en el fic, por si quieres escuchar como queda. Dejare un (*) para que sepan donde es, pero yo creo que se darán cuenta xD**

 **Naruto Shippuden "Toumei datta sekai" (Español) Así esta en youtube. (*)**

 **Bueno, no los distraigo más, desde ya muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me hace muy feliz y por los mp que me mandaron. Como dije antes, espero que les guste!**

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

 **Capitulo 4: La supermodelo.**

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Itachi soltó la mano cerrada de Sasuke en el picaporte, para tomar con sus dos manos su cara, y así acercar la suya; Sasuke estaba muy hermoso y ahora ya no mostraba enojo, si no sorpresa.

—Dices que no puedes sacar de tu mente la canción… ¿verdad? —ronroneó Itachi—. Yo te ayudare, tonto hermano menor.

Su subconsciente apareció en aquel momento, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de Sasuke. Sus manos que habían estado sueltas y posesivas en su hermano, ahora estaban rígidas y temblorosas.

Itachi lo soltó, alejándose unos pasos, como si su hermano le diera descargas eléctricas. Itachi apretó su mandíbula, había estado a punto de besarlo, de poseerlo en aquella sala, de sentir que le pertenecía. Gruño levemente, se había detenido a tiempo, pero si esto seguía así…

—Ve a tu cuarto. —ordenó con voz violenta—. Ahora mismo. Estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso.

Sin más Itachi no espero a ver si Sasuke salía o no de la casa, si no, que fue caminando rígidamente escaleras arriba. No pensaba que lo desobedecería, no por la voz que había usado. Sabía que al ser así, Sasuke se mantendría a raya y el igual.

Suspiro al escuchar, ya en su cuarto, como se cerraba de un portazo la habitación de Sasuke.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Desde aquel día, hoy era sábado, todo había estado muy tenso entre los hermanos. Itachi ya no se molestaba en comer con Sasuke, pero si le hacía el desayuno, solo que el mayor comía antes para poder dejarle a su hermano su privacidad, la cual notaba que necesitaba. Itachi también necesitaba alejarse, perdía su cordura al estar a su lado y eso era muy peligroso.

Como hoy Sasuke no iba al instituto, Itachi no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía su hermano en su tiempo de descanso. Por lo cual, había salido a desayunar fuera. No era que él quisiera esquivarlo, pero realmente estaba furioso con Sasuke y consigo mismo, no quería lastimarlo.

—¿Quiere más café? —preguntó la mesera, Itachi asintió ido en si mismo viendo como su pequeña taza se volvía a llenar.

El lugar lo había visto cuando había ido a recoger a Sasuke del colegio, la primera y única vez que había ido a buscarlo, luego su hermano le había mandado mensajes que Orochimaru lo buscaría para ensayar. No sabía a ciencia exacta si era un pretexto, pero le había ido como anillo al dedo, realmente no podía estar cerca de su hermano sin querer besarlo.

El restaurante no estaba mal, pero tampoco era a los que el concurría, los cuales eran mucho más lujosos. Le había llamado la atención como estaba decorado por fuera y dentro; era todo de madera; las mesas; el mostrador; los asientos. Itachi le había recordado a un pequeño bosque encantado. Allí también preparaban chocolates artesanales, había probado uno que le habían entregado con el café y los waffles; exquisito.

Su celular empezó a sonar, Itachi lo tomo ansioso, algo dentro de él decía que podía ser Sasuke, pero solo era Deidara. Le resulto raro que su amigo lo llamara tan temprano, normalmente el rubio se levantaba muy tarde los sábados.

—¿Te caíste de la cama? —preguntó como saludo.

—No dormí —respondió su amigo, con voz divertida—. Muchas fiestas, tu sabes.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Itachi conociéndolo.

—La familia Haruno nos invitó a la fiesta de su hija, esta noche —Itachi lo sabía, le había llegado una invitación—. ¿Vas a ir?

—No creo, Sasuke va a ir a dar un pequeño concierto.

Deidara era uno de los pocos que sabía que él tenía sentimientos por su hermano. El nunca se lo hubiera contado a nadie, pero aquel rubio, se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos e Itachi no había tenido más remedio que contarle. Desde entonces, él junto con su primo, habían sido los únicos que sabían. Eso le había sacado mucho peso de encima a Itachi, quien al contarlo, se había sentido mejor.

—Qué más da… —resopló Deidara—. Tu hermano estará en la suya y tú en la tuya. No puedes evitarlo siempre, si yo fuera tu, ya hubiera más que besado a la persona que me gusta.

—Sabes muy bien que es diferente esto, lo sabes… —dijo Itachi con disgusto, ya perdiendo el apetito por el café.

—¡Me da igual, tú irás! —ordenó Deidara chillando—. No voy a estar con esos viejos aburridos yo solo.

Sin más Itachi escucho como el tono de llamada terminaba. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y pago lo que había consumido, ya caminando hacía su auto.

Su amigo era realmente testarudo, en cualquier otra situación le hubiera dicho no y se hubiera quedado allí, estancado, pero ahora no estaba en todos sus cabales de ser autoritario, capaz le hacía bien salir a despejarse.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Sasuke tomo con sus palillos japoneses, un sushi de salmón, palta y mango, saboreando el dulce con lo salado y regulando con su otra mano su guitarra eléctrica.

Estaban dentro de un gran salón blanco, arriba del escenario, donde el grupo estaba armando todo para el concierto de aquella noche. El lugar era inmenso, decorado elegantemente con tonos rosas, blancos y dorados. Las mesas junto con las sillas aterciopeladas se distribuían por toda la sala con manteles impecables, alejados de donde ellos tocarían, dejando una gran parte libre para poder bailar.

Todo era hermoso y como no serlo con la familia Haruno, tenían mucho dinero y gran poder. Lo único que no estaba aun allí, era la comida, que la servirían casi a último momento, para que nada se estropeara. Lo demás ya estaba, por lo que Sasuke al entrar vio la gran organización que había.

—Faltan dos horas para que empiece —habló Orochimaru subiendo las escaleras del escenario, este iba vestido de traje—. Me confirmaron que vendrá una actriz muy conocida y hermosa…

—¿Quién, quién? —preguntó Naruto desesperado, Orochimaru sonrió al ver que había conseguido la atención de sus chicos.

—Mei Terumi —todos agrandaron sus ojos—. Lo sé, lo sé… una belleza.

—¿Es amiga de Sakura? —preguntó Naruto sin poder creerlo—. Esa mujer es una celebridad, además de supermodelo y…

—Lo sabemos muy bien, Naruto —interrumpió Orochimaru con brusquedad—. Quiero que todo salga perfecto, luego se las presentare, si ella quiere. Digamos… que su personalidad, es muy variada.

Sasuke siguió comiendo su comida y viendo como sonaba su guitarra; le agradaba la idea de conocer a una mujer tan famosa, pero tampoco le daba importancia. Si no había usado su apellido y el nombre de su padre para subir al estrellato, no lo haría por nadie.

—Sasuke, esa mirada que tienes… cámbiala. —ordenó Orochimaru mostrando una sonrisa retorcida; era una amenaza—. Desde que Itachi nos descubrió en tu casa, andas con humor de perros, ya déjate de tonterías.

Y sin más el hombre bajo las escaleras, sin esperar a que el Uchiha le debatiera, Sasuke gruño. El sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse, su vida privada era muy diferente a su vida en público. No tenía porque replicárselo Orochimaru, el cambiaría de actitud cuando empezara su _actuación_ y su manager lo sabía. Gruñó más fuerte, siguiendo con lo que estaba.

* * *

La fiesta ya había empezado. Los invitados; todos elegantes y sofisticados hablaban y comían lo que los meseros en bandeja les traían. Todo estaba aburrido, por lo menos para los jóvenes, ya que las fiestas tan lujosas solo se hacían por dos cosas: Mostrar poder y sociabilizar por futuros negocios.

El grupo Konoha estaba entre los invitados, hablando animadamente con sus fan. Era parte del trabajo y era lo que más odiaba Sasuke. Por suerte, dentro de no mucho, empezarían con su concierto.

—Sasuke, gracias por venir a mi fiesta —nuevamente Sakura se había acercado a él para poder hablarle—. A todos ustedes—. Corrigió ella viendo al grupo.

Sasuke estaba a punto de decir que era por trabajo, pero prefirió callarse. No era un monstruo para arruinarle su cumpleaños. Simplemente asintió mientras seguía filmando unos autógrafos de unas muchachas, sonriendo con su sonrisa falsa.

—Sasuke, ¿luego puedes bailar conmigo? —preguntó Sakura sonrojada y mirando hacia el piso, su vestido combinaba con sus ojos jade; era largo y hermoso.

Sasuke que iba a decir que no, sintió como un aura maligna aparecía en el lugar, al mirar hacia su derecha pudo darse cuenta que Orochimaru lo fulminaba con su mirada. Sasuke sonrió peligrosamente, sintiendo que un día de estos mataría a aquel hombre.

—Claro, solo un baile —concluyó entre dientes, aun con una sonrisa para nada complaciente, pero eso no lo notó la muchacha—. Solo porque es tu cumpleaños.

—¡Gracias, Sasuke! —chilló Sakura haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, mientras se iba hacia un pequeño grupo de amigos que estaban cerca.

—No entiendo como no te gusta, es linda, inteligente y está completamente enamorada de ti. —comentó Naruto que había estado cerca de él escuchando la conversación.

—Por lo que veo, te gusta a ti, no a mí —dijo Sasuke con voz suave y acercando el rostro al de Naruto—. No está enamorada, solo está obsesionada, parece ya una loca.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde que habían empezado a sociabilizar con el público. Durante ese tiempo, el lugar se había llenado más, ahora si podían verse más adolescentes. Sasuke reconocía muchas caras de sus compañero; la mejor amiga de la cumpleañera, Ino-; luego estaba Tenten; Lee; Hinata; Chouji; entre otros. Todos estaban vestidos elegantemente, pues, hoy Sakura celebraría sus dieciséis años.

Sasuke vio como los padres de Sakura la abrazaban, ellos la amaban, aunque a veces se burlaban de ella, pero de tal forma, que era muy cariñosa. Era una familia alegre, como poderosa, lo ultimo dicho por las palabras de su padre; quien al parecer siempre le interesaban las uniones con gente de su nivel.

—Chicos, ya pueden empezar. —Sakura había ido hacía donde estaba el circulo de muchachas que acorralaban al grupo.

La banda fue hacía el escenario. Un grupo de especialistas acomodaba las luces, las cuales iban cambiando de color, mientras que otra persona manejaba la máquina para poder tirar humo cuando fuera necesario.

Konoha se posiciono; Sasuke delante junto con Naruto; Neji detrás al fondo; Shikamaru a un costado, casi al final del escenario. Como habían acordado empezarían con algo picante, para poder encender a aquellas personas.

Haruka Kanata sería.

El humo salió disparado del escenario rodeando al grupo y luego al público. Las luces se movían a toda velocidad, pintando colores diferentes en la ropa de todos.

Sasuke empezó, sus manos se deslizaban por la guitarra como si fueran uno solo. Luego le siguió Naruto, con su otra guitarra, Neji después de unos segundos estallo con su batería y Shikamaru, que no tenía que usar el órgano en esta canción, también estaba usando una guitarra.

Sasuke dio una vuelta en si mientras tocaba y Naruto empezó a cantar, su voz era áspera y masculina. Todos debajo del escenario empezaron a saltar, cantando junto con el vocalista. Era una canción pegadiza.

Sasuke en el escenario era otra persona, dejaba todo, su mente, su personalidad, sus pensamientos. Solo estaba él y su guitarra, saltando, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo lo que más le gustaba.

Cuando la canción termino, todos dejaron caer su guitarra que estaba sostenida por una correa en sus hombros. Neji alzo sus brazos sosteniendo sus palillos. Los gritos y aplausos vinieron desesperados, querían más. El joven Uchiha sonrió levemente, escuchando como los jóvenes gritaban varios temas para que tocaran, pero le hizo caso a la cumpleañera, quien gritaba fuertemente, con sus ojos brillosos que tocaran _**Alive**_.

Sasuke había imaginado que le pediría esa canción en algún momento, pero no tan pronto. En ese tema, él era el vocalista, Naruto lo acompañaba como segundo en algunas partes, pero el cantaba casi todo solo.

Sasuke les hizo señas a su grupo mientras se preparaban para la canción, cuando estuvieron listos empezó a cantar suave y dulcemente, mientras manejaba su guitarra; seguido de la de Naruto. Su voz era aterciopelada. Neji los seguía con su batería, Shikamaru su piano.

 _ **(*) ¿A dónde esta la verdadde lo que he perdido ese instante? Ya de mi mente se esfumo.**_

 _ **Vimos caer el sol debajo de ese triste día aun perdido se que tu amor me guiara.**_

 _ **Verás aquí, un corazón que en mil pedazos quedó.**_

 _ **Hasta el fin, verás salir mentiras de un gran dolor, mentiras gran dolor.**_

 _ **Adiós ya, aunque te veré otra vez. Tu amistad nos guiara hasta el final. (*)**_

…

La había creado hace no mucho, en una noche de invierno. Recordaba haber estado triste, pensativo, extrañando a su familia; su madre y su hermano… Nunca lo había dicho, pero esta canción había sido para ellos.

* * *

Cuando ya habían tocado más que suficiente, Sakura se asomo al escenario. Su respiración estaba entrecortada; sus mejillas coloradas; y su cabello que antes había estado atado ordenadamente, ahora asomaban pequeños pelos revoltosos, Sasuke pensó que así estaba más natural.

Él sabía lo que le pediría. Su grupo tocaría un par de canciones más para que ella bailara un vals, empezando con su padre. Era la tradición de su familia, por lo cual Sasuke bajo del escenario para quedarse en el pequeño grupo que había en el medio de la pista de baile, esperando su turno para bailar con Sakura. Alrededor del pequeño círculo estaban todos los invitados mirando, los cuales eran muchos.

Su grupo podía tranquilamente tocar sin él, porque había canciones que no necesitaban dos guitarras, tampoco una segunda voz, por lo que estaba allí; quieto, esperando su turno.

Sentía muchas miradas en el, una de las más intensas era de una mujer alta y muy hermosa, quien eclipsaba a todos. Su cabello era fuego vivo; sus ojos verdes claros; con una mirada seductora. Sin duda, era la supermodelo Mei Terumi.

La mujer caminó unos pasos, ahora mirando a la cumpleañera, quien bailaba en estos momentos con un muchacho alto, y se situó al lado del Uchiha. Sasuke la miró de reojo, notando que usaba un vestido azul muy ajustado y sintiendo un aroma dulzón.

—Hola, Sasuke. —saludó con una sonrisa seductora, Sasuke la saludó, preguntándose como lo conocía—. Cantas muy bien y si esto queda acá… —dijo acercándose al oído del muchacho— me gustan muchos tus fotos de modelo.

Sasuke trago saliva. ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando? No la miró, sino, que siguió observando como Sakura bailaba, esperando a que fuera su turno para luego ir al escenario y que la supermodelo dejará de hablarle.

—Tan joven y guapo. ¿Cómo es que nunca nos han presentado? —preguntó con una risita suave, aun susurrándole en su oreja—. ¿Quieres luego bailar? ¿O mejor tomar algo… en otro lugar?

Sin duda le estaba coqueteando. Sasuke la miró, dejando que lo hipnotizaran unos ojos muy hermosos. La mujer sonrió abiertamente, mostrándose como una felina. Era más alta que él, además de adulta, el moreno calculó que debería de tener unos treinta años, pero aun así su figura estaba tan joven como deslumbrante.

Sasuke supuso que era de aquellas mujeres que se dejaban llevar por la belleza de las personas, como también por los trofeos. El nunca había tenido ni un escándalo, nunca lo habían visto saliendo con una chica, por lo cual… ella quería ser la primera. Sasuke lo olía, lo sentía, cuando estaba por contestar, alguien se posó a su lado, y con voz suave y fría habló:

—Sasuke. —este miró hacia su izquierda reconociendo la voz.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó sorprendido y confundido.

—Nunca te comenté que me habían invitado. —Itachi Uchiha sonrió levemente, sus ojos no lo hacían—. Estuvieron muy bien en el escenario.

Sasuke abrió y cerró su boca, nunca iba a acostumbrarse a las actitudes raras de su hermano. ¿Para qué ocultarle que el también iba a ir a esta fiesta? Ahora que recordaba, sabía que Itachi también conocía a los padres de Sakura.

Sasuke agradeció que su hermano le hablara. Toda la semana lo había estado evitando, sabía perfectamente que estaba enojado por como se había comportado. Lo entendía, el tampoco había hecho que esto fuera más simple y como en su momento estaba también furioso, le había estado evitando. Sasuke se preguntó si le estaba hablando solo por cortesía, por ser esto una fiesta y tener que mantener las apariencias.

—¿Quieres presentarme…? —preguntó Itachi posando su mano posesiva en el hombro de su hermano—. ¿A la señorita?

Mei rió suavemente. Sasuke por un momento se había olvidado de la presencia de aquella mujer. ¿Acaso su hermano… quería coquetear con ella? Su corazón se apretujo, haciendo que unas pequeñas descargas le recorrieran el cuerpo. Nunca había pensado en su hermano interesado en una mujer, menos en alguien así… Sasuke se mordió el labio. Itachi podía hacer lo que quisiera, el no era quien para impedirlo.

—Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano. —anunció Sasuke mirando a su hermano—. Mei Terumi.

—dijo Sasuke viendo ahora a la modelo, su voz había salido molesta.

—Un gusto… —saludó la modelo con un apretón de manos—. Quién diría Sasuke que tienes un hermano tan hermoso, como tú.

Sasuke se quedo sin habla, sabía que muchas celebridades eran caprichosas y creía que en estos momentos se había encontrado con una. Miró a su hermano; este se mantenía tranquilo, sus ojos calculadores y leve sonrisa en su rostro. Aun no había sacado su mano del hombro de Sasuke.

—Un gusto. —imitó Itachi soltando el apretón de manos.

Antes que Sasuke pudiera decir algo o escuchar lo que estaba por decir Itachi, alguien lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que Sasuke prestara atención a la pista. Sakura Haruno le sonreía, su respiración estaba entrecortada.

—Vamos, Sasuke… —pidió la muchacha totalmente sonrojada mirando al piso.

Sasuke asintió levemente, dejando que ella lo arrastrara al medio. La música era suave, nadie estaba cantando, los instrumentos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban; dulces, inocentes, como ella. Muy diferente al felino que había dejado atrás, con su hermano.

Sasuke poso su mano en la cintura de ella y con la otra, tomo la mano de esta, como había visto que muchos hacían. Los pasos que daban eran pequeños, mientras que ella lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos, Sasuke para no ser maleducado, también lo hacía, aunque su instinto le decía que tenía que ver a Itachi.

Sentía muchas miradas en el, pero había una que le hacía perder su cordura y sabía muy bien que debía de ser la de su hermano, porque solo él podía hacerlo sentir así, extraño. En sí, deseaba que lo estuviera mirando y no a ella, con sus ojos verdes luminosos y seductores, su hermano no podía ser atrapado por alguien así, no.

—Bailas muy bien, Sasuke… —murmuró Sakura tan roja como le era posible, Sasuke solo emitió un leve sonido como respuesta—. ¿Cuándo me invitaras a una de tus fiestas o… conciertos?

Sasuke iba a responder, pero un muchacho que no conocía se había aproximado hacia ellos, para pedir bailar con la cumpleañera. Sasuke agradecido se movió hacia un lado, viendo la cara de frustración de Sakura, la conocía bien, si no fuera porque debía comportarse, aquel muchacho habría sufrido un golpe de ella.

Sasuke camino nuevamente hacia donde estaba su hermano, pero solo pudo encontrar una hermosa figura de fuego; Mei Terumi. Estaba sola, sonriéndole dulcemente. Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, solo para ser amable, y se encaminó bruscamente hacía el escenario. Cuando llegó, para su sorpresa, Itachi estaba ahí. A pies de la escalera que lo conducía a donde estaba su grupo.

Sasuke no se había percatado, pero realmente Itachi estaba apuesto, más de lo normal. Llevaba un traje de vestir negro con una camisa blanca; pantalones oscuros ajustados y zapatos de cuero. Sasuke no entendía de dónde sacaba semejante belleza, pero allí estaba, frente a él, mirándolo.

Se sintió un poco cohibido cuando recordó que el no iba de gala, si no, pantalones de cuero y una remera rasgada en línea vertical. Todos en su grupo habían decidido vestirse así, porque era como ellos lo hacían en los recitales.

—Sasuke —lo retuvo Itachi—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

—Ya… comí. —balbuceó Sasuke y su coraje apareció—. ¿Ahora ya no me evitas?

—Tú también lo hacías. —le recordó Itachi—. Solo quise que tengas tu tiempo y… necesitaba también el mío. Discúlpame, a veces me es dificultoso poder entenderte.

—Lo haces muy mal —objetó Sasuke, intentando no reírse por la cara que había puesto su hermano—, pero lo intentas.

—Ya nos acostumbraremos el uno al otro. —Itachi miró hacía el escenario que estaba a su lado—. ¿No te quedas sordo con la música tan fuerte?

—Pero si está suave… —murmuró Sasuke para luego entender que Itachi no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas.

—Sasuke… —el moreno al escuchar esa voz serpentina, se dio vuelta lentamente, sabiendo que esto podría terminar mal—. ¿Qué hablaste con Mei Terumi?

Sasuke suspiró. Como siempre, su manager había visto todo con sus ojos de serpiente. ¿Cómo explicarle que esa mujer quería coquetearle? Porque él no era idiota, había sido tan obvio, que hasta Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta. Aun así, si le decía eso, temía que Orochimaru le dijera que tenía que seguirle el juego a la mujer, lo cual era lo más probable.

—Simplemente se presentó. —concluyó Sasuke sin más rodeos.

—Creo que la hechizaste, porque en estos momentos, viene hacía aquí. —habló sin quitar su vista de enfrente.

Sasuke e Itachi se dieron vuelta. La felina estaba al acecho; su caminar era lento y sensual. Su mirada fija en el.

—Te fuiste… —dijo entre lastimada y divertida al llegar—. ¿Quieres presentarme a tu grupo?

Sasuke asintió, llamando de uno a uno a sus amigos, para que así, no dejaran de tocar. Todos se habían eclipsado con ella. Naruto se había quedado mudo, para luego empezar a reírse como un idiota. Neji se había sonrojado apenas, pero había podido componerse. Shikamaru le había dado igual, pero Sasuke sabía que también estaba asombrado por tanta belleza y sensualidad.

—Y el es Orochimaru. —Sasuke señalo al hombre que estaba cruzado de brazos.

—Lo sé, lo conozco. —Mei miró a Orochimaru como si quisiera matarlo, luego volvió su vista a Sasuke—. Muy agradables tus compañeros, realmente me gustaron —Mei convirtió su mirada en una traviesa—. ¿Vamos a tomar algo luego?

Itachi al ver como aquella mujer insistía quiso decir algo, pero se vio silenciado por su hermano menor. Itachi aguardo tranquilamente por fuera, aunque por dentro sentía como estaba por explotar.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero no soy de salir y… —Sasuke no sabía que palabras decir, no era de dar explicaciones, para el simplemente era no y punto final. Miró a Orochimaru, ahora entendía él porque tenía que explicar, si las miradas matasen…—. No estoy interesado en tomar algo.

Mei lo miró asombrada, como si Sasuke en aquel momento hubiera empezado a volar y a tener superpoderes. Tragó duro e intento componerse, debía de serle difícil y raro que alguien la rechazara.

—Uchiha, realmente me has sorprendido está noche —la mujer beso su mejilla, dejando una pequeña marca de lápiz labial—. Nos volveremos a ver.

Sasuke se quedo sin habla, viendo como aquella mujer tan cautivadora, se marchaba, alejándose entre la multitud. No había sido la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba, pero Mei estaba a otra altura, ella no se iba con rodeos.

Luego de aquella escena tan rara, Itachi se había excusado que tenía que buscar a Deidara, Sasuke lo había notado muy raro a su hermano, pero simplemente había asentido con su cabeza mientras tomaba su guitarra y seguía tocando ya los últimos temas. Ya eran las once de la noche y estaba cansado, por suerte la entrevista había sido antes, como las fotos que le habían tomado junto con la banda.

Cuando por fin se despidieron del público, el grupo, vio como tres personas esperaban debajo del escenario; Itachi Uchiha, Deidara Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.

La fiesta aun seguía y Sakura, desesperada e ilucionada, le había pedido a Sasuke que se quedara más tiempo, para qué estuvieran juntos, pero el muchacho se había negado. Su excusa había sido que tenía otros compromisos y lamentaba mucho no poder quedarse; todo a ojos de Orochimaru.

Cuando salieron fuera, el sofocante calor los invadió. Se habían olvidado que hacía más de treinta grados. Sasuke deseoso de estar en la confortable y refrescante camioneta, se dio cuenta que aunque no quisiera, tendría que ir con su hermano, ya que los dos iban al mismo lugar.

Un hombre vestido de escarlata se bajo de un auto lujoso y le entrego las llaves a Itachi; el Mercedes Benz ronroneaba lentamente, esperando ser usado.

* * *

El viaje en auto no había sido tan incomodo como esperaba, sino peor; Itachi no paraba de hablar o de preguntarle cosas, lo cual era raro en su hermano. Cuando sacó el tema de Mei Terumi, Sasuke supo por donde venía aquel comportamiento.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sasuke viendo como su hermano descomponía su cara.

—¿Por qué crees que me gusta ella? —pregunto Itachi viendo a su hermano y luego la autopista, aun faltaba por llegar.

—La mencionaste y digamos que no es fea.

Sasuke no sabía cómo preguntarle si saldría con ella, quería saberlo. Algo en el, quería que dijera que nunca saldría con una mujer así, pero podría ser al revés, necesitaba saberlo.

—No, no me gusta. —respondió Itachi con voz monótona—. ¿A ti?

—¿Preguntas si me gusta luego de rechazarla? —preguntó burlón, pero la mirada que Itachi le lanzo dio a entender que quería una respuesta—. No, ni en un millón de años.

Vio como esa respuesta lo complacía. Sasuke pensó que tal vez, su hermano no quería que él tuviera una novia así, la cual solo lo usaría un par de veces para luego tirarlo. Lo cual era entendible, en cierta parte.

—Yo creo que a ti te gustó ella.

Sasuke se reprendió mentalmente, lo había dicho sin pensar, como un acto reflejo. Vio como su hermano lo miraba extrañado. Algo en él quería que Itachi le dejara bien en claro que no estaría con una mujer, ni con ella ni con nadie. ¿Acaso eran celos de hermanos? Se quiso reír, estaba loco.

—No, Sasuke. No es de mi gustó. —Itachi sonrió de lado—. ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal. ¡Se había dado cuenta! Y como no… había sido tan obvio que no podía ocultarlo, celos de hermano… Si abría la puerta del auto y se lanzaba, seguramente, le resultaría más favorable que defenderse en ese momento.

—¿¡Como crees!? —bramó Sasuke mirando hacía la ventanilla, la conversación había terminado y el viaje aun era largo.

Itachi sonrió abiertamente, pero no dijo nada, le resultaba divertido y tierno ver a su hermano de aquella manera. Le hacía muy feliz.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

Los rayos de luz, atravesaban ya la cortina cerrada de la habitación de Sasuke, haciendo que le acariciaran en su angelical rostro durmiente.

Era domingo, por lo cual el Uchiha aprovechaba a dormir un poco más, era su único día libre, pero ya cuando la luz y el calor de está empezaron a molestar al muchacho, se levanto sentándose en la cama aun somnoliento.

Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba; mostrando sus pequeños abdominales; su piel pálida y perfecta. No era una gran noticia que fuera modelo, no tenía un rasguño, lastimadura o marca en toda su piel, hasta en su rostro, el cual era aun más magnifico que su cuerpo.

Sasuke arrastro perezosamente sus pies fuera de la cama, levantándose para ir a su baño, que estaba a su derecha, pensando que haría hoy, lo más probable era salir a correr y luego descansar.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando el moreno bajo a la cocina, para poder tomar algún bocadillo o varios. Desde que Itachi estaba en la casa, había empezado a comer más y a por ello, su estomago se había agrandado. Pero lo mejor para salir a correr era no comer mucho, ya estaba vestido deportivamente.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. —saludó Itachi con un periódico en mano.

Este estaba sentado en la mesa principal, la cual estaba al lado de la puerta de la cocina. Sasuke nunca la usaba porque el siempre comía en la mesada, donde estaban las butacas. Le parecía más rápido y practico.

—Siéntate, aquí hay comida de sobra. ¿Cómo dormiste? —Itachi aun seguía leyendo el diario.

Sasuke que había aceptado la oferta, estaba ahora sirviéndose lo que parecía ser arroz con un sazón llamativo. No le desagradaba vivir así; comida hecha, una compañía que no le disgustaba y esas preguntas amables que hacía al verlo.

—Bien… —murmuró Sasuke— ¿Tú?

—Muy bien, Sasuke. —Itachi parecía muy animado esta mañana—. ¿Hoy es tu día libre?

—Sí. —contestó Sasuke, sirviéndose té.

—Estaba pensando… ¿Quieres salir a algún lado? —preguntó su hermano, ya dejando el diario en la mesa de vidrió.

—Normalmente descanso, pero depende que lugar, podría decir que sí o no. —Sasuke sentía que se hacía el difícil, pero rara vez salía, prefería descansar, ya que al hacer tantas cosas, su cuerpo se lo exigía—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Como ya es un poco tarde… —Itachi sonrió nostálgico—. Hace mucho que no hacemos equitación, bueno… por lo menos de mi parte.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

No había que convencer dos veces a Sasuke cuando se trataba de caballos. Era algo que estaba en su sangre; como tocar la guitarra y cantar. Por lo que en estos momentos se encontraba junto con su hermano arriba de un caballo, galopando.

Habían ido al establo que su familia tenía, a una hora de viaje, alejados de la ciudad. Sasuke nunca había ido, simplemente por su poco tiempo, como también por el odio que tenía este hacía su padre, ya que todo era de él.

Sasuke montaba un caballo Akhal Teke, el cual era hermoso. Por lo que le había comentado el cuidador, era ganador de varios premios y su preció era excesivamente caro y como no serlo… Era esbelto y alto; cuello largo y delgado; piel fina y aterciopelada de un color parecido al champagne, que brillaba aun más con el sol.

Itachi en cambio montaba un Frisón; tan oscuro y majestuoso como él. Su crin ondulado era largo y espeso de color negro, al parecer era el caballo de su hermano, que también tenía ganado varios premios de carrera.

El establo estaba compuesto por varias hectáreas de campo verde y algunos árboles alejados, un poco más adelante había un gran bosque espeso. Era especial para hacer carreras, trotar y cabalgar en el amplio lugar.

Sasuke había dado carrera a Itachi; quien se había adelantado velozmente, si algo compartían los dos hermanos era esto.

—¡No te vayas a caer, hermanito! —se burló Itachi pidiéndole más velocidad a su caballo.

—¡Lo mismo digo! —Sasuke hizo lo mismo, intentando pasarlo—. Recuerda que yo soy menos pesado.

Sasuke se levanto apenas de su montura y se inclino hacía el cuello del caballo para que este tuviera más velocidad. Había practicado desde los siete años con un instructor que su padre le había asignado, por lo que, sabía lo que hacía, pero se olvidaba que su hermano igual.

Itachi dando una carcajada al ver como Sasuke lo pasaba, imitó al muchacho, ahora nuevamente pasándolo, haciendo que Sasuke tuviera que aumentar nuevamente la velocidad. Su hermano no le ganaría, el era más pequeño.

Cuando se cansaron de andar a las carreras, simplemente cabalgaron por donde estaba el bosque, de lejos se veía el establo, de allí parecía muy pequeño.

Sasuke respiró hondamente, hacía mucho que no estaba con tanta naturaleza. El bosque estaba abarrotado de árboles, pero un camino alargado y ancho hacía que no se les dificultara poder transitar.

—Es hermoso… —murmuró Sasuke viendo ahora un pequeño arroyo a lo lejos.

—Eso termina en un lago cerca de acá, ahora iremos, pero a pie. —Sasuke lo miró confuso, Itachi explicó—. Más adelante hay piedras grandes y los caballos podrían caerse.

Sasuke asintió, preguntándose cuantas veces había venido su hermano a este lugar y con quien. Nuevamente su corazón se apretujo, pero fue olvidado cuando divisó frente a él como el sol y los árboles se reflejaban en el agua: El lago era muy grande y al no ver viento las aguas estaban tranquilas, pudiendo ser un espejo de lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Sasuke junto con Itachi se bajaron de los corceles, dejándolos atacados en unos árboles, al lado de un pequeño pastizal.

—Ten cuidado, estas piedras pueden ser traicioneras. —advirtió su hermano bajando una pequeña colinas de piedras redondas.

Desde allí todo eran rocas de varios colores, había árboles rondando a su alrededor, pero el lago de ese lado estaba despejado, lo único que atravesaba y hacía espejo del lado de ellos, era un puente para poder pescar, donde descansaba una lancha.

Sasuke imitando a su hermano, caminaba lentamente, sin quitar la vista de la hermosura que estaba allí.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla se escuchaba el leve y tranquilizante sonido del agua pegando contra las pequeñas rocas. Sasuke se acuclillo, viendo ahora que el agua era muy transparente; dejando ver las rocas mojadas, unas ramitas enterradas y unos peces pequeños que nadaban en grupo.

Itachi se sentó en una roca grande que estaba al lado de otras, Sasuke lo imitó, sintiendo la brisa fresca del lago, el calor no se sentía tan fuerte allí.

—¿Quieres protector solar? —preguntó su hermano ofreciéndole de la mochila que había sacado del establo—. También hay agua y unos bocadillos.

Sasuke acepto todo, estaba hambriento, sediento y el sol le picaba en su piel. Su hermano además de eso, había sacado un vino junto con una copa, pero no le había ofrecido eso a Sasuke.

—No empecemos… —pidió su hermano viendo como Sasuke lo miraba—. Además tengo una sola copa.

—¿Y eso tiene que ver porque…? —a Sasuke no le desagradaba tomar de la misma, no si era su hermano con quien lo compartía—. Solo un poco, no seas egoísta, ni que te lo fueras a tomar todo.

Itachi suspiro y le tendió la copa, ahora ya con su vino color oscuro rojizo, para que le diera un sorbo, Sasuke la tomó con una sonrisa.

—Es todo muy hermoso —murmuró luego de su segunda copa, Itachi iba por su tercera.

—Sí, lo es… —dijo el mayor no mirando la naturaleza, si no a Sasuke—. Muy hermoso…

—¿Quieres pecar? —preguntó el menor, ahora viendo a Itachi.

Itachi desvió rápidamente su mirada.

—No me gusta, pero ve tú si quieres.

Sasuke se había olvidado que lo que más detestaba Itachi era la pesca, muy diferente a Sasuke, que amaba pescar deportivamente. A veces junto con Naruto, iban a lugares privados a hacerlo, pero ya con el poco tiempo que tenían se les hacía difícil.

—¡Vamos Itachi, no me digas que le tienes miedo al agua! —lo provocó Sasuke, el efecto sin duda del vino.

—¿Qué crees? Seguro te gano en una carrera de natación. —Itachi también sabía provocar.

—¡Vamos a verlo!

Sasuke se saco su camisa azul y sus jeans negros, dejando solo así unos boxers grises. Itachi se atraganto al verlo así, pero tampoco se quedo atrás. Viendo como Sasuke lo miraba, empezó a sacarse la ropa seductoramente, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara y le lanzara una pequeña piedra.

Cuando estuvieron los dos solamente con ropa interior, Sasuke metió sus pies al agua, la cual estaba helada, pero el clima calido del lugar ayudaba a seguir entrando en esta.

—¡Ten cuidado, quédate ahí no más! —gritó Itachi preocupado al ver como Sasuke se adentraba al lago—. ¡Es muy profundo y peligroso por donde estas!

—¡No me pasara…! —Sasuke se hundió, Itachi agrando sus ojos—. ¡Ayuda, Itachi…!

Sasuke daba manotazos rápidos y cortos, intentando poder flotar. Itachi sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro al lago, desesperado, y nadó rápidamente donde estaba su hermano, pero cuando llegó se dio cuenta que el alcanzaba a hacer pie allí y entonces escucho la fuerte carcajada de su hermano menor.

—¡No puedo creer que te lo hayas creído! —Sasuke estaba de pie frente a Itachi—. Por lo menos ya te metiste completo…

—Eres un… —Itachi entre furioso por pensar que la vida de Sasuke estaba en peligro y sorprendido de haber caído en su tonta broma, tomó a Sasuke de la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos—. Te tendré que castigar, ¿lo sabes, no?

Itachi tomo la cabeza de Sasuke y la hundió en el agua, solo por un momento, para luego salir nadando de las manos de su hermano, quien llevaba el cabello ya empapado.

—¡Está helada, maldito Itachi! —chilló Sasuke titiritando—. Cuando te atrape…

—Eso te pasa por hacer esas bromas —Itachi había salido del agua para sentarse en la misma roca que antes, dejando que su cuerpo mojara esta—. Y ten cuidado, no caeré nuevamente, si te ahogas, te ahogas.

Sasuke rió tirándose de espaldas al agua, sabía que gran parte de su estado era gracias al vino, pero también porque se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar, junto con su hermano. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, libre.

El lugar era soñado; Sasuke podía ver muy bien su cuerpo bajo el agua; estaba tan cristalina que parecía salir de una película.

Itachi sintió como una pequeña sombra tapaba su vista y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el cuerpo de Sasuke empapado en agua. Las pequeñas gotas recorrían el abdomen de este, haciendo que el Uchiha mayor no pudiera moverse, totalmente embobado, imaginando lo que podría hacerle a ese cuerpo. Más a esa ropa interior, que al estar empapada, estaba casi transparente.

—¿No te incomoda acostarte así? —preguntó Sasuke sentándose al lado de este—. Si que hace frío.

—Es solo un momento, el calor es inaguantable luego de secarte —Balbuceó Itachi aun sin quitar su vista de Sasuke, tenía un fuerte impulso por arrancarle aquellos bóxers.

—Entonces ve a refrescarte… —Sasuke lo miró con malicia—. O yo te mojare.

—Ni se te ocurra… —amenazo Itachi, pero ya era tarde, Sasuke se había parado para tomar con sus manos el agua helada del lago— ¡Sasuke, no!

Sasuke le lanzo el agua a Itachi, quien se levanto como un gato cuando ve a un perro, y así con esa rapidez tomo el brazo de Sasuke para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

—Usted se está comportando muy mal, señor Uchiha… —Itachi lo atrajo más a él—. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Sasuke intento alejarse del agarre de su hermano, pero este tenía más fuerza y Sasuke estaba exhausto por nadar. El menor temía lo que Itachi pudiera hacerle, pero se lo tenía merecido, una broma iba compensada con otra.

En aquel momento, Sasuke sentía la respiración tibia de su hermano, el aliento a vino, menta y suavemente dulce. Eso lo embriagaba y al ver los labios de este, vio que eran delgados y a la vez carnosos; suaves y tentadores.

Fue entonces cuando lo puso: Sasuke quería besar a su hermano, necesitaba probar sus labios una vez más. Estaba tan tentado a hacerlo, que no se había dado cuenta, cuando su hermano mayor lo había soltado. Se preguntó si Itachi se había dado cuenta, porque el rostro de este, mostraba preocupación.

—Ya es hora de regresar, Sasuke. —habló Itachi con voz ronca—. Se está atardeciendo.

Cabalgando de vuelta al establo, no hablaron nada, cada uno iba metido en su mundo, sus pensamientos. Sasuke estaba aterrado, temía por lo que Itachi pensara de él, como también por lo que el casi había hecho. ¡Besar a su hermano! ¡Se había vuelto loco! Si Itachi no se había dado cuenta (deseaba eso) Sasuke no entendía como su hermano podía ahora llevar ese semblante. Parecía como si desde que se habían separado, su hermano, hubiera visto un fantasma.

* * *

Itachi tocó un aparato que tenía en su llavero, haciendo que el portón se abriera solo, mientras entraba el auto dentro para estacionarlo. Sasuke agradeció mentalmente que ya habían llegado, por lo menos por su parte. Se había sentido incomodo en todo el camino, se había preguntado porque había querido besar a su hermano y porque este aun no le hablaba, no quería creer que Itachi se había dado cuenta, no podía ser, era casi imposible.

Sasuke se bajo antes de que su hermano estacionara el auto; no quería estar un segundo más tan incomodo. En el viaje, había pensado las cosas claramente y no creía que su hermano estuviera así por su actitud de querer besarlo, ya que casi no se había notado o eso quería creer.

—¡Sasuke! —una voz le hizo olvidar sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se dio vuelta, encontrándose en el portón a un hombre alto y de cabello gris plateado, quien llevaba un traje de correr; su profesor.

—Kakashi-sensei —saludó Sasuke caminando hacia él, la reja larga y negra los separaba—. ¿Entrenando?

—Algo, es aburrido estar todo el día en la casa. —Kakashi vio como Itachi avanzaba hacia ellos—. ¿Obito no está?

—No, se fue a Estados Unidos —dijo extrañado—. Pensé que te había comentado.

Kakashi suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Eran amigos de la infancia, por lo cual era normal para Sasuke verlo a veces en su casa, junto con su tío. Era uno de los pocos amigos que Obito tenía que valían la pena. Sasuke se preguntó el porqué su tío no le había dicho nada.

—Bueno, que va… —dijo Kakashi alejándose del portón—. Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.

Sasuke se despidió y dando la vuelta se encontró con su hermano cruzado de brazos, viendo como el hombre alto y con máscara negra se alejaba. Sasuke pensó que alguien así no daba mucha confianza.

—Es amigo de Obito y mi profesor en el instituto. —explicó Sasuke, viendo la mirada preocupada de su hermano. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas—. Muchas… muchas gracias por lo de hoy, lo pase muy bien.

—Yo igual, Sasuke —Itachi le sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo—. Gracias. ¿Qué quieres para comer? Podríamos pedir sushi o lo que quieras mientras vemos una película.

Sasuke sonrió, no estaba nada mal vivir con su hermano, para nada mal. Aunque a veces tuvieran aquellos momentos de silencio e incomodidad. Tendría que acostumbrarse.

Ya más tranquilo, sabiendo que Itachi no estaba enojado ni le pasaba algo, entró a la casa, seguido de su hermano. Una noche de sushi o pizzas y películas no estaba nada mal.

ﯓ

ﯓ

ﯓ

 **DECLARENSEN DE UNA VEEEEEZ (? ok no... xD Digamos que le di varios vistazos al fic antes de subirlo, pero normalmente tardo más, por lo que si algo no encaja o no se... esta mal, me lo pueden decir.**

 **Les vuelvo a dejar acá el nombre para que busquen la canción que puse cuando Sasuke cantó: Naruto Shippuden "Toumei datta sekai" (Español)**

 **Mil gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado D=**

 **Dejen mensajes que quiero ver sus opiniones y gracias Yane por seguirme desde el primer capitulo!**

 **Espero poder publicar el próximo capitulo tan pronto como pueda, si no, no me odien(? Aunque una parte ya esta escrita y es... mejor no hago spoiler xD**


End file.
